My Hero
by Avalon9
Summary: **FINSHED!!!***Myotismon from 02, he falls inlove with a human girl will possessing Oikawa. Please Review. Reloaded because its not showing up.
1. The meeting

Notes-Ok this is my first story so please be nice. Its a what if story, involving original characters. Its taking place at the end of the second season mostly from Myotismon's point of view. It's romance between him and a young girl…you've been warned.  
  
*** my spelling is not that good, I do spell check, and I do have someone read my stories before they are out p, but sometimes things get missed, if you notice a cretin chapter is really bad please email me, don't leave it in the review.  
  
Oikawa was at his desk staring blankly at the computer monitor. It was getting close to Christmas and he had other things on his mind besides his job. He had more important things to do, like getting rid of those kids ruining his plans. Ever since Ken had become freed from the power of the dark spore, things had become more hectic. The kids were becoming stronger, and Arukenimon and Mummymon were less and less of a challenge. New foes as well seemed to be appearing, the balance between the digital world and the real one was thinning. Normally this would be a good thing for him, but it wasn't of his doing, it was another force that had not made itself know yet.  
  
He stared blankly, over the last couple of days his work was pilling up, and although his job meant little to him he needed it for now. He new he shouldn't be thinking about his plans at the moment but he couldn't help it. Suddenly his thoughts were disrupted by a dark presence.  
  
"Well…" he said to the person behind him. The young girl moved forward out of the darkness.  
  
"It's bad…" she said carefully, not wanting to upset her master. He turned around to face her.  
  
"The children managed to return most of the digimon back to the digital world. But more have appeared all over the world and they are leaving soon to take care of them. We still haven't been able to find the force that is behind this." She said.  
  
"So they'll be gone?" Oikawa said. He didn't show any emotion what so ever.  
  
"Yes, but…" she started, but he cut her off.  
  
"Good, use this time to find new children. We will need new hosts for the dark spores."  
  
"Yes master." She replied. "But…"  
  
"But, what!" He snapped.  
  
"The old digidestend…they have been given the power to digievolve to ultimate. And Paildramon has evolved to mega, Imperialdramon…and its more then just them, there are children all over the world who have digimon." She said slowly.  
  
Oikawa sat there and said nothing.  
  
"Sir?" she asked.  
  
"I will deal with them when the time comes…just stick to the plan Arukenimon. That's all." He said as he turned back to face the monitor.  
  
She looked puzzled at her master's calmness, but then left to carry out her orders. Oikawa stared blankly at the monitor, and began to work.  
  
"So they have a new mega…" A dark voice thought. It watched through Oikawa's eyes as he worked. "No matter how many there are, my power grows with every minute and soon I shall have enough to take on a new more powerful form. But first I must know what I'm up against." Suddenly Oikawa felt numb his whole body began to fall into a deep sleep as Myotismon took over him.  
  
He moved his fingers to see if he was in control. "Excellent." he said smiling. It took a lot of his energy to take control of the mans body and when he did he had to drain it for Oikawa himself. This meant that he would have to stay in control until Oikawa regained his strength, which could take quit some time. Myotismon tried not to do so often, his presence alone was darning the life of his host and he need to keep him healthy long enough to Reagan his full strength.  
  
Unfortunately he knew that this was one of the times he needed to risk his host's safety. Myotismon needed to know about the arising situation. He quickly typed in some keys onto the computer. A strange screen came up. He smiled to himself; he was going to hack into the digital worlds information system. It was not hard for him. He had done so many times before when he was trying to find out more about the eighth child. He posed momentarily remembering his old home and how long it had been since he had seen it. He knew it was gone. Piedmon had begun to reconfigure the digital world almost as soon as he had left. He had hoped that after his first two defeats that his brother would have been able to stop those little brats, but his hopes were crushed when he saw the final battle with Apocalymon. He and his brother had always been in competition and it so happened that in his last months in the digital world they had a huge fight and hadn't spoken since. He wished he could have said good-bye to him. Myotismon smiled a he searched through the computer files.  
  
"Ah Piedmon, if you could only see me now…you would laughed like a mad mon, seeing me reduced to this level." He thought.  
  
Suddenly he was intruded as the lights in the dark room flickered on.  
  
"Arggg" he moaned.  
  
A tall man in a business suit walked in. He looked over at Oikawa and called out his name.  
  
Myotismon looked up though the human's eyes, he knew this man, it was his host's boss. He groaned in frustration.  
  
"Oikawa I'm glad you're here, I need a favor from you." He said. "I have a meeting tonight that I forgot about and my daughter has just moved in, I need someone to watch her for a few hours is that alright."  
  
Even though the request sounded innocent enough, Myoismon had learned enough of this man to know that he didn't have a chose, if he refused the man would make Oikawa work life miserable witch intern would make his life miserable and plans harder to achieve. He grounded to himself.  
  
"Very well, sir." he replied. The man made a way at the door inviting the girl in.  
  
She walked in. She was small and thin, her long wavy white hair and pail skin made her look almost ghostly. She whore a dark blue school jacket with a red tie. She had a white skirt with red trim, black shoes and white sox. She looked about 12 to 14.  
  
"Now, my dear, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm sure you two will find something to do, maybe you could catch a movie or something." He looked over at Oikawa, who nodded. "Thank-you, I'll make shore you get paid extra for your trouble. I'll be back later." And with that he walked out the door.  
  
Myotismon sighted as he looked at the computer screen. "Yes his brother would laugh…" he thought. "The great undead king…a baby sitter…"  
  
The girl walked over and sat down beside him. He looked at her and then back at the screen. They were silent for a while but he knew it couldn't last.  
  
Finally she spoke. "I'm sorry…"  
  
He looked at her puzzled. This was not really what he thought her first words would be.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" he muttered. He didn't really care about her replied. In fact he didn't care period, but he new he'd have to play nice for a little while. This made him even madder, he looked at her again. How much he hated children, especially human children. She reminded him of those horrible digidestend and he hated her for it.  
  
"I'm sorry my father has dumped me on you…he's always been like that…" she said softly. He tried not to look at her and stayed silent.  
  
He coldness made her even more uncomfortable so she stared down at her feet. Myotismon finally gave in. He knew if they sat here like this the night would go on forever, he would have to find some way to occupy the child.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" He said still not turning to face her.  
  
She looked up at him and thought for a moment.  
  
"We could see a movie…" She said looking at he feet.  
  
"Fine." he replied. He got up and reached for his coat, and then started for the door she followed him quietly.  
  
They were silent the whole walk to the theater. He looked at the movie listings; there wasn't much that interested him.  
  
"Pick what you want to see and I'll get the tickets." He said.  
  
She looked around at the posters. She began to walk towards a colorful poster. He looked at it and read the title. "The adventures of Jigglypuff." "Oh god…" he thought. "I should have known she'd pick some horrible little kiddy show."  
  
"This one." she said. He looked at her to see she was pointing at the poster next to it. "Night of Blood!?" he said in shock. She smiled for the first time, at his scrambled expression.  
  
"Yes." she said. "It's a horror about vampires…unless your scared…"She teased.  
  
His face became emotionless again, he looked at her blankly.  
  
"Aren't you a little young for this?" he said.  
  
She just smiled warmly at him. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. He didn't like surprises and he didn't expect this. It almost made him curios about her, but he quickly stopped his wandering thoughts and nodded.  
  
Myotismon liked the dark theater. He sat silently and watched the film as it began. Partway through it stuck him. What is she got scared and needed comforting what then. He hated emotions, and began to think this scary movie could be worse than the other one. He watched as one of the characters head was chopped off. "Oh great, here it comes…" he thought. He turned in shook as he heard laughter. Her eyes were fixated on the screen and a wide smile was on her face. He was confused. "These things are supposed to scare children aren't they?" He looked again as she burst out in laughter as another one was blown to peaces. It comforted him to know that she wasn't going to cling on him so he sat back and watched silently.  
  
They were silent again walking back to his office. He walked in and sat at his computer, and she sat next to him.  
  
"Thank-you" she said. He had noticed that she was begging to be more comfortable around him.  
  
"You enjoyed it then…" he replied.  
  
"Yes, vampires all the coolest…but unfortunately, they always die at the end."  
  
This struck Myotismons interest and made his even more curious. The child had been anything but boring and completely surprising. The movie was good, he enjoyed the violence. He had mist causing pain and suffering to others and watching the bloodshed had pleased him.  
  
"May I use your computer?" She asked. He nodded. He was again startled when she lined in across him to type on the key bored. He was shocked and found he couldn't move. She was so close to him. He breathed her in, as he grimly felt how hungry the movie had made him. He could sense her warm blood close to him and it temped him so. Whose of all there was nothing he could do about it. He looked at the clock in hopes that maybe this wouldn't last much longer, but it was still early. He sat there breathing heavily. She didn't notice how uncomfortable he was, because she then moves in closer and rested her hand on his knee. He saw she was too involved in what she was doing to notice his predicament. He sat there staring at her. Her hand was warm and he soon found that he was no longer uncomfortable at all. It hade been years since he had felt a touch of any kind. Even though it wasn't his body he misted it. He mist the contact of other, even his lacks. He was very isolated and it had been so easy for him to remain that way. And know all of the longings of his old life he had worked so hard to repress where coming back to him. He wished for his ultimate form. He wished he could feel what is was like to hold his pray close against him and he drained their life. He wishes to feel the fear. He wished to feel powerful again, to be in control again. His emotions where getting the better of him. He lined in close against her and breathed her in. She smelled good, and looked so soft. She was warm and he longed to taste her. She suddenly turned around to face him, for the first time he looked at her eyes. They were blood red. Beautiful.  
  
"Are you all right?" she said. Myotismon then realized just how close he had moved in on her. He had been breathing down her neck. He shot back in his chair saying nothing. She turned back at the computer. He felt strange. He couldn't understand it. He stared at her for the next hour trying to figure out why he had suddenly become so darn to her. Every so often she turned and looked at him, or she would say something to him. As he watched her he wanted more then blood, there was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was awoken from his pondering when Oikawa boss returned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so late." He said. Myotismon just nodded.  
  
"How was your meeting?" She asked he father. As they walked out the door. But just before she was out of sight she looked back at Myotismon and smiled.  
  
Oikawa lay asleep in his bed that night dreaming of the digital world. Myotismon however was very much awake. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the girl. She was different then any human he had come in contact with, and he didn't know why. She intrigued him. But no matter how hard he tried to understand why, he couldn't. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop WANTING to see her again.  
  
-Ok, that's it so far, I know its kind boring at the moment but things will pick up, as they get closer to Daemon's arc. I'm tiring to keep the general flow of the series for now. And hopefully the digidestend will begin to appear more in the next chapter. So PLEASE review I need your input.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. The Hero

*** my spelling is not that good, I do spell check, and I do have someone read my stories before they are out p, but sometimes things get missed, if you notice a cretin chapter is really bad please email me, don't leave it in the review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-My hero  
  
Oikawa was awaken from his slumber by his alarm clock. He turned over in his bed and smashed it with his fist. The Christmas break had not been long enough. He spent his time finding children who would allowed him to place dark spores inside them. It wasn't easy but he did it. It was now just a matter of getting a copy of Kens spore and he could infect the other children.  
  
He go out of bed slowly. His head hurt, he hadn't been getting enough sleep and what was worst was he kept losing conciseness. He looked in the mirror. He barley recognized the man starring back at him. In the last few months he had completely seemed to fade away. He head constant headaches, his skin had become so pale. He looked at his long black hair and wondered how long it had been since he had a hair cut. He shrugged, what did it matter. He kept telling himself that he would soon be in the digital world. Things would be better then he promised himself.  
  
Oikawa couldn't hear the maniacal laughing in his head. Myotismon smiled inside. Yes, going home would be most wonderful. He looked through his host's eyes seeing the miserable reflection he had grown used to. By the looks of him Myotismon knew very well that Oikawa wouldn't last long. He needed to be very careful not to use up too much of his host strength.  
  
Myotismon had seemed to completely forget about the girl from a few weeks ago, he had convinced himself that he was just longing for his old vampire urges. It was nothing more then a thirst from blood he had kept telling himself. Eventually he had become so busy with his plan, and controlling his host to do what he wanted he hadn't had time to ponder any other reasons for the way he felt that night.  
  
Kari slouched in her desk it hadn't been a long enough brake for any of the digidestined. They were exhausted and need some time off from fighting. Unfortunately she knew that wasn't an option. She sat daydreaming, until she was rudely interrupted by a strange voice.  
  
She looked up to see a young girl standing next to her desk. Her white wavy hair pulled up in a half messy bun. And her red eyes stared at Kari kindly. Her pail skin reminded her of a porcelain doll.  
  
"Excuse me…" She said. "I'm new here and the teacher said that you might show me around."  
  
Kari smiled. "Oh, hi, sure I'd love to." She got up from her desk and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Kari." The girl smiled and took Kari's hand in greeting. "My name is Dawn."  
  
The two girls walked through the halls. "So where are you from?" Kari asked.  
  
Dawn smiled. "I'm from England."  
  
"Oh what brings you here?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well my mother had past away a few weeks ago…I came here to live with my Father…" She rippled looking down at the ground.  
  
Kari could tell by the way she looked that Dawn was still hurting and didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Kari put her hand on her shoulder in comfort. Dawn looked up and just smiled.  
  
"KARI!!!" A loud voice yelled. Kari surged and mutters "Davis…"  
  
Dawn watched the red headed boy run up to them, he was panting.  
  
"Hey, Kari didn't you see me waving?" he said. Kari was about to reply when she was cut off. "Hey! Who's this?" He said pointing at Dawn.  
  
"This is Dawn, she's new." Kari replied. Davis reached out and grabbed her hand and started shaking firmly. "Hey, I'm Davis! Nice to meet you! Where you from?"  
  
Dawn tried to free her hand from Davis before he tore her arm off.  
  
"Ah, I'm from England." She said.  
  
"Great, hey why don't you let me show you around Odiba later." He said blushing slightly.  
  
Kari glared at him, but he didn't notice.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kari smiled "T.K." She shouted and ran over to him.  
  
She smiled as she saw Davis boiling with anger, out of the corner of her eye.  
  
T.K smiled at Kari. Then he noticed Dawn. "Oh hello." He said looking at her.  
  
She smiled in reply. "Hey this is Dawn, and we're going to show her around Odiba!" Davis said smiling. "Hey great, T.K. said."  
  
"I really appreciate this, but…." She said.  
  
"Dawn!" The group looked to see ken running towards them.  
  
"Ken!" She smiled. She threw her arms around him in greeting. He spun her around in the air as they both laughed. "I was wondering when you would appear!" She said to him smiling. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to see you when you arrived…but something important came up." The grouped looked at them in confusion. Ken then noticed his baffled friends.  
  
"Oh, guys I'd like you to meet my cousin Dawn." He said smiling.  
  
"Your cousin!!!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Yah." Ken replied.  
  
"We've met, in fact your friends have offered to show me around Odiba later." She said.  
  
"Great!" Ken said smiling.  
  
" There's just one problem I have to go over to dad's office for a little while after school, he wants to know how my first day went. Knowing him, he'll be in a meeting for awhile, and I'll have to wait…" She said.  
  
"Well we could meet you there later." Ken said looking at his friends. The nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, meet me there in 2 hrs k?" She smiled and walked off.  
  
"Bye!" They said waving.  
  
"Hey Ken, how come you didn't tell me you had a cousin?" Davis asked as they walked off.  
  
Dawn walked into the large office building. She looked around and saw the sectary desk and walked over. "Excuse me…" She said softly. The young lady looked up and recognized her. "You must be Dawn?" The lady smiled and stood up to shake her hand. "Yes." She said. "Come with me, your father will be busy for about an hour, but he said you could come in and use one of the computers if you'd like." The lady led her into the small room filled with desks. Most were empty and it was fairly quit. The lady led her over to a desk. Here, this computer has no owner at the moment. You can use it whenever you like." The lady said sweetly. Dawn watched her walk off. She then noticed someone beside her. The pale man was staring blankly at his monitor and didn't seem to notice her.  
  
Dawn recognized him immediately. She stared at him for a moment. "He looks, so out of it…"She thought. Dawn wanted to say hello, but for some reason she was hesitant. He seemed different then the first time they met. He didn't look different, he just felt different. Finally she realized how silly she was being. Dawn then reached over and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Oikawa." She said, giving a small smile. He turned around to look at her. His face seemed a little confused. He stared at the girl. He had never seen her before but for some reason she felt familiar. If Myotismon could have shown any signs of shock he would have leapt ten feet in the air. He felt her red eyes stare past Oikawa's and into him.  
  
Dawn realized that he didn't seem to recognize her.  
  
"I know, you probably don't remember me, but we met a few weeks ago. My dad kind of dropped me off on you, we went to a movie…" Dawn started. She wasn't shore what to say, she felt embarrassed.  
  
"I remember." Oikawa lied. He didn't want the to hurt her feelings. He smiled at her. She would make a wonderful dark spore candidate if he played his cards right. Plus she seemed very shore that they had met, and he was curios to find out if they had. It made him wonder what he was doing when he passed out. Maybe he had met her and couldn't remember.  
  
"Oh, you do." She smiled. Dawn sat down in the chair next to him. "How was your Christmas?" She asked trying to make conversation.  
  
Oikawa turned from his desk to face her.  
  
"I don't really celebrate Christmas…"He replied.  
  
"Oh." She said looking at her feet. He didn't want to end the conversation, so he quickly added. "How was yours?" he looked up and smiled again.  
  
"It was alright." There was an awkward silence. While they both tried to think of something to say. Myotismon watched eagerly, hoping that the conversation wouldn't end at that. He was still curios about the girl and wanted to know more about why he was. Then it hit him. Her father said she had just moved in, she must be new to Odiba.  
  
"Ask her where she goes to school." He demanded, not being able to think of anything better at the time.  
  
"Where do you go to school?" Oikawa asked, although he had no idea why he asked her that.  
  
"Odiba middle school." She replied.  
  
Oikawa smiled, he had just been there a few days ago. He remembered seeing a young boy all alone and very sad. He had easily tricked the boy into agreeing to have a dark spore implanted in him. The child was with Aurkenymon now, along with several other children waiting to be enfaced with the spores. Foolish children he though, so easy to mislead and…"Ask her how long she's been here!" A voice snapped. Oikawa jumped. He spun around to see where the voice had come from. Dawn was also startled, and wondered why he jumped so suddenly.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked, a little concerned. Oikawa looked at her, then around the room. Nothing…no one.  
  
"I'm losing my mind…"He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing…" Oikawa said. "So how long have you been here?"  
  
"Just a few weeks." She said.  
  
"Oh then you just moved here?" He asked, trying to sound interested.  
  
"Yes, I'm living with my father now." She said, then turned away to the computer on her desk and started typing something in. He watched and waited for her to say something more. Finally he decided to try and continue the conversation. He was about to ask her where she was from, when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Dawn?" Ken called as he looked over her way. Oikawa watched her stand up and go over to greet the group of children. "Hi Dawn" Kari said, as T.K., Davis and her father followed her in. He hid his head, so the children wouldn't see him. Although he hadn't really met them yet, he didn't want one of them to recognize him, because he had been watching them. Despite his best efforts to ignore them, he found himself watching her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't really make out what they were saying. He watched them walk out the door. The girl smiled. "Good-bye" She said. He didn't turn around. He turned to his computer, to continue working. Strange child, he thought  
  
Myotismon was boiling with anger. He hadn't seen the children so close for all long time. He wished he could have jumped up and ran after, Kari and strangled her. He could have killed her on the spot if he wanted to and he wouldn't have needed his digimon powers to do it. But he couldn't, and besides he wanted to see the fear in her eyes when he did. He wanted her to KNOW it was him, when he did. They would all soon know. Myotismon tried to clam himself. So little girl, your name is Dawn…interesting. He tried to not think about her and the other children but he couldn't help it he was still curios about her. Did she have a digimon too? Maybe she was part of there team now. He wanted to see all of them, watch them and find out what there up to. Finally he couldn't take it, he had to follow them. Just this once he told himself. I'll follow them this once…  
  
Oikawa was busy typing away when suddenly felt dizzy. "Not again…" he wisped as he became weaker. Finally he gave up fighting it and feel unconscious, Myotismon quickly took control of his body. He stood up, and quickly walked out the door, hoping he could find them. The secretary called out his name as he ran out the doors, but he ignored her.  
  
The group took Dawn all over Odiba, and more. They went to the mall, a movie and out to dinner. Ken had really missed his cousin and was happy to see her again, but the it was getting late and they had to go home. Ken and Dawn walked through the streets. He wanted to walk her home even though it was out of his way. She insisted on letting him go home, but he wouldn't lesion. They later agreed he would walk her to the park bye her building and she could go the rest of the way alone. Dawn hugged her cousin good bye, and told him she'd see him tomorrow.  
  
Dawn walked though the park alone. She was happy to be with her cousin. They had been close when they were younger, but after Sam died, Ken had become very strange and distant. It didn't help when her mother got sick and they had to move to England leaving her father behind. They had a divorce a year later. Dawn had stayed there for almost all her childhood. She had only seen her father every so often and had eventually isolated herself in her daydreams to supers the fact that she felt so alone. It was only when her mother had died did she wake up from them. Her dreams couldn't hide her then, her nightmares were a realty. She felt very alone. Ken seemed to understand how she felt. She knew in her heart that he cared about her and would be there when she needed him.  
  
Dawn wanted to tell him everything. She knew he would understand, but part of her still wanted to retreat from realty. Dawn looked up at the stars. And stopped for a minuets. It was cold and snowy. The park seemed like an icy prison and the trees seemed to reach out and grab her. Normally she loved such a spooky atmosphere, but tonight she didn't. She started walking faster. Dawn smiled when the lights of her apartment started to shine through the trees. She was almost home. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Suddenly she felt something grab her back.  
  
"Aghhh…" She screamed as she fell over. She rolled around as a dark man picked her up.  
  
"Let me go!!" She tugged at him.  
  
"Give me your money kid!" He shouted.  
  
"I don't have any let me go!!!" She screamed again kicking him. He let go of her and she fell backwards and twisted her ankle. The man got up, and ran over and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Stupid kid." He shouted. Dawn rolled along the ground and quickly found herself falling. She reached out to grab something. Her hand caught on a twig, just strong enough to support her. She looked down to see that she was dangling over a very step snowy hill. She clung onto the twig tightly; if it let go she would fall. Dawn tried to be strong but found herself crying. "How would anyone find her?" she thought. Her hands cooled and she could feel her fingers slipping. "Noo…"she whimpered as she felt the her hands let go. She cried out as she felt herself stat to fall. Suddenly she felt tremendous pressure on her arm as she was jerked upwards.  
  
Dawn fell forwards landing against someone. She looked up still terrified and full of shock. Myotismon looked down at her watery eyes, through the eyes of his host.  
  
  
  
Ok that's all for now. Please read and review. I wouldn't continue it if people don't say they want me to. Next chapter will hopefully be centered around the events of the demon corpses. 


	3. The captor

*** my spelling is not that good, I do spell check, and I do have someone read my stories before they are out p, but sometimes things get missed, if you notice a cretin chapter is really bad please email me, don't leave it in the review.  
  
Dawn looked up at Myotismon. Her eyes were full of tears and she was shaking. She was too frightened to realize what she was doing when she opened her arms and grabbed him tightly. She held him as tears were welling up then she started sobbing hysterically.  
  
Myotismon stood there shocked at her sudden display of emotion. In all his life in his body or his hosts he had never been clung on to, or hugged. No person had ever toughed him like that. He had many slaves in the digital world to fulfill his male urges but none had ever showed such emotion to him. They were afraid to touch him, or be near him. He had no idea what to do. Of all the thoughts in his head at that moment not one was to push her away.  
  
He carefully moved his hands in the air trying to figure out what to do. He finally tried to put them around her waste. He held he lightly at first barley touching her. Despite her snow cover wet clothing the warmth of her body pressed up so tightly against him felt surprisingly good. And before he could stop himself he was holding her just as tightly. He heard Oikawa's voice comforting her. But it was not Oikawa, it was him. He didn't know what he was doing, it just seemed to happen. It seemed like an eternity, but as thier embrace ended, it didn't seem long enough.  
  
She looked up at him now her red eyes, seemed even redder and her cheeks were cold and sticky with her tears. She looked so helpless and innocent. Myotismon couldn't explain it he felt bad that she had been hurt, and he wondered why.  
  
She stared at him deep into his eyes, he felt like she was seeing past his host and into him. He shivered. Dawn the smiled in a way that he had never seen. It made him feel strange and tingly inside.  
  
"You saved me…" She said softly. Then rested her head against his chest. "Thank-you, I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't been here." Dawn said let out a small sigh as she squeezed him again. He tightened his arms around her again, but this time he did it intentionally.  
  
"How did you find me?" She asked. The question hit him like a slap to the face. He was speechless. He had followed her and the other children the hole night. When Ken left her he felt an urge to continue to follow Dawn. He had stayed back in the shadows so not even the mugger saw him. But when he saw he being attacked for some reason he found himself coming to her aid. After she had fallen he had ran out and chased away the man, then ran over to her aid. But he couldn't tell her that. He searched for an answer, something, anything it didn't matter what.  
  
"It doesn't matter…" Dawn said when he didn't replied. "You're my hero…" she said softly. She pulled away from him, only to collapse under the pain in her ankle. She cried out in pain. Myotismon immediately caught her.  
  
"Your hurt…" He said, looking down at her foot. "You need a doctor…"  
  
Dawn leaned into him trying not to put any pressure on her ankle. Despite the dark Myotismon could feel the injury. Being a vampire he could smell the warm blood, and even with Oikawa's bad human vision he could make out the scraped wound and her deformed ankle. He looked back up to her; she was shacking, maybe because of the pain or perhaps the cold air. He knew enough about humans to know she would become very sick if he didn't get her somewhere warm soon. He looked at her eyes, they were filled with tears again, what could he do, could he just leave her? Then heard her voice in his head. "You're my hero…" She had called him her hero. He had been called many things in his life, but never a hero, more like a monster.  
  
Myotismon wraped his one arm around her shoulder and the other under her legs. He lifted her up carefully. It seemed to shock her a little. But he smile returned to tell him she was alright.  
  
He had held her close the whole walk to the hospital. She had rested her head on his shoulder. He warm breath sending goose bumps down through his hosts body all the way to his spirit. He sat in the waiting room, quietly not saying a word. He kept thinking about what had happened. He couldn't understand why he was acting this way. Why he was feeling this way…nothing made sence.Has years in this bitter human body made him soft? He felt so confused so many strange feelings.  
  
The doctor came out and motioned him to come in. Dawn sat on the doctor's bed. Her foot and ankle were wraped up. She looked very tired and sad. Her eyes lit up when he came in.  
  
"She was lucky, you were there. She tells me you and her father work together, so your not strangers right?" The doctor said. "Now I must tell you, I have tried to get a hold of her father, and apparently he is unavailable…"  
  
"He's probably in a meeting. His secretary doesn't bother him whenever he is. I doesn't seem to matter what the situation is…works more importent." Dawn said looking at her feet.  
  
"Anyways, I need to know if you'll be taking her home. I can't just let her walk out of here alone; she's had a traumatic experience and shouldn't be alone. Plus I've had to give her an anesthetic to calm her."  
  
Myotismon looked a little taken back. The doctor saw this then added, "If you aren't going to be responsible I can try and contact her Aunt and Uncle." Dawn didn't look up her eyes already seemed to be giving out. Something snapped inside him, and before he could realize what he was saying he blurted out. "I'll take her!"  
  
The doctor cocked an eyebrow at him. Then said. "Very well, I'll give you the my directions for how to look after her ankle, her prescription. You can give them to her father later. You know where she lives right?" Myotismon choked on the words "No…"  
  
"Alright, Dawn I need you to give me your key and write down where you live." Myotismon watched her. How did he end up having to take her home? The answer struck him; he had watched the people in the hospital running back and forth while he had been waiting. The doctor had more important things to do and must have needed to get her out of here. Dawn hobbled over to him she was getting groggy. The doctor handed him the address, keys, and her prescriptions.  
  
The doctor had called them a cab and he was now walking through the apartment hall. Myotismon noticed that Dawn was lagging behind. He walked over and picked her up. He smiled as the girl wraped her arms around his neck. He found the apartment and walked in. It was large and modern. A very elegant place. He looked around, not sure what to do.  
  
"My room's over there." Dawn said pointing in the direction. He walked into the room. It was very nice. It reminded him of his home. Unlike the rest of the apartment, it was decorated in an old century style. Old books were staked on in the bookshelves. A desk with a computer on it, a TV in front of the bed, dresser filled with perfumes and other normal teenaged things were scattered around. But all in all the room was nice. Myotismon laid her down on the large bed. Dawn looked up at him.  
  
"Don't leave me…"She whispered. Myotismon sat down next to her. Although he was very quite, a million things were going through his mind. He looked around the room again. He saw a picture on the bed stand with Dawn and another women in it. "Who is this?" he asked, wishing to be diverted from nailing his current situation. Dawn looked at it. "That was my mother….she died, that's why I'm here." She said.  
  
"Oh…." Myotismon said. He felt bad for asking now, but like so many things he didn't understand why.  
  
"She was very sick….I guess it was for the better. I wish I had spent more time with her. But I always stayed away…I didn't want to deal with it…" Dawn spook softly trying to keep her eyes open as she talked to him. Myotismon realized that she was telling him things that she might not have told anyone before. She was half asleep and probably didn't realize she was doing it, but regardless he seemed curios to know more.  
  
"I used to wish to be taken away…to go to some strange new world where my problems didn't exist. I wished for someone…anyone to come…I've always felt so alone…" Her eyes seemed to concentrate deep into his again.  
  
"Your different too, aren't you?" She said "You seem so strange, like your not from here…and your eyes………….its like someone else is looking at me through your eyes….." Dawn closed her eyes and rolled over, putting her hand on his.  
  
"Don't leave me…" She whispered in her sleep. Myotismon is dumfounded, his head was spinning, he felt suffocated by his own thoughts. His prison felt incredibly champed and as much as he felt the need to run away from all these strange feelings he didn't. He didn't want to leave her side. He leend in close to her, he wanted to feel her close to him again. He didn't want to be alone.  
  
Oikawa sat at home. It had been two days since Myotismon had been with Dawn. He had seen her, her father had brought her in earlier today and she and his host went out to a café. She wanted to treat him, to thank him for everything he did to help her. It made him mad to watch his host take all the credit for what he did while he had to watch. But what made him madder was the fact that earlier today some strange digimon had shown up, and the children's mega had become stronger. Although he knew he had to concentrate on this new threat his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to see Dawn again, but not as Oikawa, as himself. As luck would have it His host has convinced her to meet him tonight. It had seemed like a harmless gesture at the time but Myotismon knew that Oikawa was going to find Ken tonight. He was planning on infecting the children he had recruited, as well as Dawn. He wouldn't let him. He wanted her for himself.  
  
Dawn walked. Down the street. Oikawa had seemed so different the other day. Like a completely different person. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She hated to admit it but she liked him. How could she have let this happen? He saved her…and she couldn't help it. She had liked him before, but after that night in the park she knew she liked him. And she had hoped he liked her. She knew it was crazy, but she couldn't help it. Things were so strange, something inside her warned her about going, but she didn't listen, just as she didn't listen to the warning she felt at the café. She had felt like she was sitting with someone she had never met. It wasn't the same man that she had met the first time, and it defiantly not was the man who saved her. She had tried to find the difference, she had watched him carefully, and couldn't seem to find him in his eyes. They were different…it was crazy to think it, but it was like Oikawa was two different people. Dawn heard a sound; she looked up to see a bunch of people yelling. She looked up higher; she couldn't miss it a hug creature could be seen not to far away. It was large and black, with huge tentacles coming out of it. Then there was another creature. This one was large and silver and reminded her of a tin can. Suddenly it fired a hug blast and the black creature was gone. With a large flash of light the other one disappeared. Dawn stood dumfounded for a moment Then remembered that she was supposed to be meeting Oikawa and she was late.  
  
Oikawa stood waiting for Dawn but she was now five minuets late. According to those two lackeys of his, the digimon behind the attacks on earth was called Daemon. Aurukenymon watched her master as he waited.  
  
"We should, go she's not coming…" She said.  
  
"Yes we should find those kids before this Daemon, kills them and we no longer have the dark spore." Mummymon said, as he sat in the driver's set of the large truck.  
  
Oikawa nodded. "Lets find Ken, forget the girl…"He said.  
  
Myotismon heard this, and knew that he would have to find her later. Once the children were infected with the spores, there would be time for him to find her. He was almost positive of what had been happening to him. He tried to dyne it at first, but the more he tried to find another answer the more clear the answer was. He was in love. It had shocked him more then the pain he had felt when Angewomon shot him through the heart with her arrow. How could he have let this happen, why didn't he see it. Myotismon had never cared for anyone or anything. While, that was almost true he cared for power, and lots of it, but other then that he cared for nothing. But then, no one had ever cared for him, and it was more than obvious that the girl had developed feelings for him. Many digimon had liked Myotismon, but only for his looks in his Ultimate form, when they had seen his true personality they would no longer have such feelings. Dawn had never seen the real him, yet she seemed to be able to tell him from his host. She wasn't as comfortable around the true Oikawa, and she had been able to see that there was something more inside the man. She could see him. He felt it whenever she looked at him, the whole time at the cafe he could see her eyes searching Oikawa's, looking for him. She cared for him, his spirit, not his look's, not his power, him. He had to find her again, and be able to be himself to make sure. If he did love her, then it meant she was his life mate. Digimon never really die, and they only had one true love, the one they would have for there inter existence no matter how many times they were reconfigured, they would love the same one. Myotismon had never been reconfigured fully, he had always been himself. He had only been born once, and never had he found love.  
  
Myotismon tried not to think about her and concentrate on his plan. Oikawa sat inside the truck quietly the children sat around him. The truck stopped, and Aurkenymon got out, there was some yelling, but finally she returned. Ken was with her. Oikawa and Myotismon were both pleased.  
  
Dawn looked around she couldn't find Oikawa anywhere. She felt utterly depressed and started to walk home. Her ankle still hurt and despite the fact that she couldn't walk on it she had hobbled all the way out here. Suddenly she heard a scream of a familiar voice.  
  
"KEN!!!" Davis screamed. She was shocked as she saw him riding up on a strange blue creature.  
  
"Davis!!!" Dawn yelled getting his attention. The creature slowed down as she tried to run over to him.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked completely amazed.  
  
"I can't talk I have to help Ken…"He blurted out.  
  
"Ken's in trouble! What's going on, what's happened to him!?" She demanded.  
  
"Look I can't explain it, I have to go…" Davis said  
  
"Not without me! If Ken's in trouble I'm coming to!" Dawn ordered. Davis didn't know what to do, he couldn't argue with her.  
  
"Fine…" He held out his hand and pulled her up. She grabbed onto him tightly as the creature stared up.  
  
"What is this thing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not a thing I'm a digimon!" Raindramon said, a little hurt.  
  
"This is Raindramon, he's my partner. And this is wormmon he's Ken's partner" Davis said.  
  
"A digimon?" She asked  
  
"Yeah digital monsters, I'll tell you about them later…"  
  
"Wait, I remember…those strange creators that had appeared all around the earth about four years ago, then later this year? I saw two of them tonight!" She said  
  
"Yeah that's them! Ours are friendly and try to protect earth from the bad ones." He shouted, looking at her.  
  
"Really…" Dawn said looking at the crater in front of her. "I think that's a bad!"  
  
"What?" Davis turned around. The truck had stopped and there stood a large clocked man with horns. "Daemon?!" Davis shouted. Raindramon jumped to a stop. Dawn looked and saw Ken.  
  
"Ken!" She saw her cousin, he looked in hurt. With out thinking she jumped down form the blue digimon. She cried out in pain as her sore ankle hit the pavement. But it didn't matter she did her best to run over to her cousin.  
  
"Hey Dawn, wait" Davis cried. As  
  
"Dawn?" Ken said in shook as she flung her arms around him."  
  
Oikawa was shocked as well, but none of them were as shocked as Myotismon, who's jaw would have dropped if he had one.  
  
"Are you alright? "She asked  
  
" I am now" Ken looked at Davis and smiled. His friend ran over to him.  
  
Dawn then noticed Oikawa.  
  
"Oikawa? What are you doing here?" She asked as he and his two henchmen appeared.  
  
"Don't go near him Dawn, he's a bad man! He the one behind the kidnapped children!" Ken said, his eyes full of hate. Dawn looked at him confused.  
  
"I hate to break up this happy reunion but I need the boy!" Daemon shouted.  
  
"Take him, I don't need him anymore" Oikawa shouted. Myotismon wanted to slap himself as saw the look on Dawn's face. This was not going well.  
  
"Leave my cousin alone you creep!" She shouted at Daemon.  
  
"Yah, you mess with him, you mess with me, and that's not a good thing!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Ha, Oh I'm so scared." Daemon said evilly. He fired a blast at them. Dawn ran in one direction and Davis and ken in the other.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Daemon said as he noticed that Dawn was alone with no digimon. His eyes pierce at her evilly. Oikawa watched in amusement, while fear struck Myotismon as he realized exactly what Daemon was thinking. Daemon raised his hand and prepared to attack the frightened girl. "No thought Myotismon, not her, she's mine!" Oikawa screamed and held his head. Myotismon used all his energy to take Oikawa's body. Dawn stared at him in shock, as Oikawa ran towards her. He grabbed her and jumped, they were sent flying across the street just as Daemons blast missed them. Davis, Ken, Wormmon, and the now de-digievoled Veemon looked at the smoking pill of ash where Dawn had been standing. She looked up at Oikawa in shock, then at her friends and Daemon. She fainted. Arukenymons and Mummymons jaw looked like they touched the ground, thinking there master had completely lost it. Myotismon picked her up in his arms. He could see the shook on Davis and Ken face's. Daemon looked at him, and then stated laughing insanely.  
  
"How interesting…" Daemon looked at Oikawa, smiling evilly. Myotismon felt his blood run cold for a slpit second, as Daemon eyes, were on his. Not Oikawa's his. "Why is he looking at me like that?" he thought. He was suddenly distracted by the sound of the other children coming. Myotismon saw his enemies distracted and took the time to run off, with Dawn still in his arms.  
  
"It was only after they had sent Daemon to the dark ocean, did Ken realized that both Oikawa and his cousin were gone. No amount of comforting from his friends could make him feel better. He didn't even realize she was missing. He swore to himself that he would find Oikawa and get his cousin back before she suffered the same fate he had.  
  
Little did any of the children know what Myotismon had in store for them. He smiled as he sat in the back of the car. "Sleep my precious." He stoked her hair as she slept in his arms, unaware of his plans for her.  
  
****O.k., that was the tried chapter, did you like it? Pease review, I really want to hear from you, your input and comments are what makes writing so fun! Next chapter may or may not be when Myotismon reveals himself, and there will be more to this story then the original 02 ending! Its going to take a hole new twist1 I also am trying to get people to visit my digimon website, its farley new and I need some input, I would love to have you check out my art and stuff, and of course my fanfic contest! Please check it out  
  
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com  
  
Or mail me avalons_star@hotmail.com 


	4. The promise

*** my spelling is not that good, I do spell check, and I do have someone read my stories before they are out p, but sometimes things get missed, if you notice a cretin chapter is really bad please email me, don't leave it in the review.  
  
Dawn woke up in a strange room. It was dark. She looked around and could make out that she was in a small cabin. The alarm clocks numbers glowed 1:05 am. Dawn got up from the soft bed the floor was cold. As she walked carefully a crossed the room. She could see a snowy wonderland out side the window of the next room. Dawn walked over closer to it. "Where am I?" She thought.  
  
"You're awake…" A voice said. Dawn spun around. She could make out the figure of a dark man on the coach and two people on the floor.  
  
"You should go to sleep, you will need your rest." Myotismon moved forward revealing his host's form.  
  
"Oikawa?" She said a little surprised at first but then she was happy. Dawn walked over and put her arms around him.  
  
"You saved me again, my hero" She looked up at him here red eyes sparkling. Myotismon rapped his arms around her tightly. She was a little taken back. Myotismon quickly realized this.  
  
"Do you not want me to hold you?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh, no, I mean yes, I mean…" Dawn stuttered for the right words to say. Myotismon smiled slyly inside.  
  
"You shouldn't be on that foot." He said. He led her into the other room and sat down next to her as she crawled into bed. She was very nervous. Myotismon was now in control, he could do anything he wanted to her and it thrilled him. He wanted her to trust him.  
  
Myotismon lied over and lied down next to her, he put his hand on her cheek and turned her head to face his.  
  
"May I hold you?" He whispered to her. Dawn's head was spinning.  
  
"Don't be afraid…" Myotismon moved carefully forward and raped his other arm around her waist. Myotismon, tried to make his moves slowly, he wanted everything to be perfect so Dawn would be comfortable with him.  
  
"What are you feeling Dawn, are you happy here with me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes…" she said meekly. "I'm just so confused, you…"  
  
"I know you don't understand everything right now…" He interrupted her. "But you will in time. I want you to know how I feel for you." Myotismon said softly.  
  
He sated deep into her eyes. Dawn could once again see something looking through Okinawa's eyes. It sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered.  
  
"You'll know soon, my pet." He smiled. Yes she could see him. Myotismon played with the curly hair, twirling it around his host's fingers. He could now understand the pain in Oikawa heart of his lost friend. Hiroke and his friendship had been more then a friendship in Okinawa's heart. But he didn't understand why Oikawa was happy when his love married another. Myotismon didn't yet understand love. He could not grasp that there was more to it then having what you want. To truly love is to value you loves happiness above all things. Oikawa knew this, but Myotismon valued his happiness above everything else. This however was the first time he valued another life.  
  
Dawn searched his eyes for an answer when he gave none.  
  
"Dawn, do you love me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so." Dawn said, still in shock.  
  
"Good, I want you to come with me." He said smiling.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"You once told me, you wished someone would take you away, I want to take you with me. I can't explain it now, but soon I will be living here and when I do I want you to come with me. Well you come with me?" Myotismon asked still full of confidence.  
  
"I guess…" Dawn said slowly.  
  
"Your still afraid, trust me Dawn…" Myotismon said. But suddenly his face dropped as a horrible reality came to him. He knew that when he revealed himself to her she would be more then shocked. But when he thought of this originally, he pictured himself as Myotismon. He wouldn't be Myotismon when he was reborn. He would become a new mega. But the last time he became Venom Myotismon, he was hideously fighting in appearance, not to mention enormous! The thought of being Venom Myotismon and Dawn seeing him like that frightened him. He could just imagine how he would appear to her, she would be so scared. Trying to comprehend all the realities that he would have to tell her would be hard enough, and would take enough time getting used to, but coming from a creator like that! Dawn would die of shock. But that's not enough, what if he wasn't Venom Myotismon, what if her was worse then that. As much as he loved to be feared and to tower above all creators, he wanted Dawn to still love him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She said after she had noticed how quite he had become.  
  
Myotismon looked at her. He sat up straight and looked at the wall.  
  
"Dawn I want you to promise me something. I want you to trust me, and I want to trust me no matter what I look like, or what you here about me you must know I love you and I'd never hurt you! Promise you be mine! Promise you'll come with me! Promise me no matter what happens when I tell you that I'm the one you love that you'll trust me no matter what! Myotismon ordered.  
  
"What" Dawn asked becoming more confused? Myotismon looked at her completely serious.  
  
"I want you to promise, that no matter what I may look like, or what I do, that when I tell you I am the one who loves you, you'll believe me. You'll trust me above everyone. Say you'll do that Dawn, say you'll be mine no matter what I am!" Myotismon was full of rage, at the thought of losing her. Dawn looked deep into his eyes, and then replied.  
  
"Ok, I promise." Myotismon looked at here a little shocked, he had not expected her to agree so easily.  
  
"I promise, I'll come with you. I promise I'll trust you no matter what you look like or what happens. I'll believe you above everyone else. She took a deep breath then said the words that made Myotismon more happy and confident then he had ever been.  
  
"I'll be yours." She said. Myotismon smiled all his fears left him. Now no matter what happened he could remind her of her promises and maybe the reality of his true self would not be as freighting.  
  
Myotismon lied down and brought her close to him. He longed to kiss her, be MUCH closer to her. But he wouldn't dare do so. Not yet, he didn't want her love Oikawa, or get used to this body. Plus he didn't want to use Okinawa's body to do all the things he longed to do at that moment, he would use his own. He wanted her love him. He dreamed of the things her would do to her in his true form. Dawn's breath felt warm against him he could feel her drifting into sleep. He smiled. Myotismon released his full power from Oikawa's body. He wanted to be close to her with out his host, just for a few minutes.  
  
A dark fog filled the room. Dawn shivered in her sleep as it rapped around her. Myotismon relished the felling of her body surrounded bye his powerful sprite. He smiled inside, free of his shell, he could feel his overwhelming strength in full, instead of Oikawa's draining life. "Soon we'll be together my love…" Myotismon cooed. Dawn shivered again, and felt a great evil all around her, but something else was there; something that told her she was safe. Despite the cool, there was warmth within, so warm. Dawn wanted to move closer to it. Still in her sleep she reached out her arms trying to find what it was that she needed to be near. Myotismon's sprite smiled, then the fog around her grew as he bought her deeper into his darkness.  
  
"Dammit!" Ken shouted as he pounded his fist against the wall.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ken." A small green digimon said.  
  
"But it's my fault, I let them get away and take her!" He said.  
  
"It's not your fault you were distracted" Wormmon replied, trying to calm his friend. But it was not working. Just then Kari came in. Ken looked at her with worry.  
  
"Well her father isn't there but I left a message with his secretary, saying she's spending the night at my house." Kari said softly. Ken was completely beating himself over this. All of the digidestined were there with him. Except for the older kids and Cody who promised they would go looking for Dawn and Oikawa.  
  
But they were not the only ones looking, Black Wargraymon smiled as he flew through the snowy trees.  
  
"I'm coming for you Oikawa…" He said quietly.  
  
*Well that's it for now. So I lied no Myotismon revealing himself yet, but soon! Please read and review. I might do a pic of Dawn, Oikawa and Myo's sprite in be there what do u think? Anyways please review! And don't forget to check out my contest. * I know it must be getting annoying, but I really want to make shore lots of people know about it, and my little web page that doesn't really exist yet. Check it out at:  
  
www.digiavalon.netfirms.com 


	5. The turth

*** my spelling is not that good, I do spell check, and I do have someone read my stories before they are out p, but sometimes things get missed, if you notice a cretin chapter is really bad please email me, don't leave it in the review.  
  
  
  
Oikawa slept peacefully dreaming of the digital world he loved so much. Myotismon was also very peaceful. He was still in control of Oikawa, but soon Oikawa would have enough strength to regain consciousness, and he would have to go back to watching through his host's eyes. Myotismon squeezed the warm body next to him. Dawn was still fast asleep. As much as he hated to let her go, he knew that he couldn't keep her with him. He had to let her go until he was finished with the last part of his plan. Plus, Oikawa would wonder why he was waking up next to her. He held her tighter knowing he was spending his last few minuets with her. He had promised himself he wouldn't take Oikawa's body again. The next time he would truly be able to interact with her in any way would be while he was in his own body. He smiled as he breathed her in.  
  
"Don't forget your promise my love." He whispered into her ear. Dawn rolled around in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him as if she knew they would be separated. Myotismon shivered.  
  
"I don't want to let you go, either…" He said as he brushed his lips across her forehead. She sighed softly in her sleep; the sound made his smile grow. He had enjoyed the small sounds the girl made in her sleep. It was soothing and comforting to him. He raised his head and called out to his servants.  
  
"Mummymon, come here!" He said. The human formed digimon appeared in the room. He looked a little nervous. Both he and Arukenymon wondered what was going on in his head when he had taken the girl with him.  
  
"I want you to take Dawn home, understand! Then stay with her until those little brats find her." Myotismon ordered. Mummymon immediately walked into the room and reached down for the girl. Oikawa's hand shot out and grabbed his. Myotismon squeezed Mummymon's arm tightly, then jerked it down so he and Mummymon were face to face.  
  
"No you listen to me, I want you to protect her with your life! If I find so much as a scratch on her….well, you'll wish I'll kill you, after I'm done with your beloved." He sneered. Mummymon's face showed sudden shock of fear for his Arukenymon.  
  
"I wound let anything happen to her…" He wisped. He was as white as a ghost, as he carried the girl out of the cabin. Myotismon got out of bed and walked into the main room.  
  
"You'll have to teach me how you did that, I'm impressed" Arukenymon said smugly when she saw him. Myotismon just grunted. Suddenly his senses picked up something. Without warning he ran out the door. Arukenymon jumped up to follow him. Myotismon watched in horror as he saw BlackwarGreymon looming over his beloved, while Mummymon cowered in terror. Myotismon goaned as he felt Oikawa start to wake up and try to take control of his body.  
  
"Not yet…" he whispered. "Dammit what are you doing help her!" He shouted at Arukenymon. She quickly ran over to the girl, who was now completely awake and scared to death. Myotismon ran towards her, but his movements were getting wobbly, he didn't have the strength to retake Oikawa's body. He could see tears in her eyes, as she lay crumpled in the snow. He tried to run towards her but was stopped by Blackwargreaymon.  
  
"If anyone moves any closer the little girl might get hurt." He said. Myotismon stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Good…now I want answers." He said looking at Arukenymon and Mummymon. Myotismon was filled with rage; he wanted to rip him apart but couldn't.  
  
"I'll give you answers! You were created by her…"Myotismon said pointing at Arukenymon.  
  
"That's true I made you from the little hairs on my head and…" She started.  
  
"Shut up!" Myotismon snapped. "Yes she created you, and I created her!"  
  
"Why? What is my propose?" He asked. Dawn was looking back and forth completely confused.  
  
"Are you a digimon?" She asked. BlackwarGreymon looked down at her.  
  
"No he's not! He's just an empty shell made to do our dirty work" Mummymon said.  
  
"I told you to SHUT UP!" Myotismon roared. He had to do something: if he didn't, he would lose control of Oikawa's body and lose Dawn.  
  
"You're just a tool, you have no propose! He said losing his temper. BlackwarGreymon showed no emotion. He looked at all of them, and then his eyes focused on Dawn.  
  
"If I have no propose….then nothing I do really matters does it?!" He raised his claw above Dawns head. Myotismon watched in horror.  
  
"NOOO! Wait, STOP!" He shouted as BlackwarGreymon thrusted his claw down at her. Dawn screamed in fear. There a great flash of light and when the dust settled all they could see was BlackwarGreymon's Claw dug deep into the snow. Myotismon was shocked. He tried to reach forward but nothing happened.  
  
"What's going on?" He heard a voice say. It was Oikawa's; he had lost control of him. Then he heard another.  
  
"You should know better to kidnap little girls" The young voice said. Oikawa spun around. The red head Myotismon remembered had grown up. His face was full of anger and beside him were two other people he recognized. "Tai…" Was all Myotismon could say. But of course know one heard him. His shock turned to anger when he saw Dawn clung onto WarGreymon in fear. Myotismon was too jealous to realize his enemy had saved his love.  
  
Oikawa sat alone in his room. He was working on the final parts of his plan. Myotismon should have been happy but he wasn't. He had just destroyed BlackwarGreymon a day ago, and absorbed the energy from the first dark spore. He should be ecstatic. In a few hours he would be back in his old body. The children would be gathering shortly and his host would be joining them.  
  
Myotismon couldn't stop thinking about what had happened after he lost control of Oikawa's body. BlackwarGreymon and WarGreymon had begun fighting and had given his host a chance to escape. But he couldn't stop thinking of the image he saw as they ran away….Dawn in Tai's arms. He saw him holding her comforting her…he saw her blushing. It made him sick, but it got worse: not only had Tai saved her when he couldn't, not only did he become her hero… He had Mummymon watch Dawn for the last couple of days, and every day she was with him. She was with Tai. Apparently the young child had just gotten over the love of another, and had now set his eyes on Dawn (his Dawn). He was so angry he couldn't think straght. There was still another vision in his head, the fear in Dawn's eyes when she saw BlackwarGreymon. He tried to shut it out. He tried to tell himself that, it didn't matter, that she would remember her promise. But nothing helped. He now remembered why he hated love, it made people weak. It was making him weak and he couldn't stand it. He was reawakened from his troughs as felt Oikawa moving. It was time.  
  
Dawn was alone in her room. She was not allowed outside. Not after everything that had happened. Plus her foot was now much worse then it had been. Flying across streets and into snow banks do not help twisted ankles. Dawn had hundreds of things going through her head. That thing with Daemon and BlackwarGreymon, or at least that's what Tai called them. Ken had told her that Oikawa was a horrible man. He hadn't told her much. Tai had told her more but she still didn't understand it. If he was so bad, why did he save her? All the things Oikawa had said to her didn't help. Especially now that she had started to really like Tai, and he had told her that he liked her. He had told her how he hadn't cared for anyone but Sora for the longest time. And how when he was with her he didn't think about Sora as much. Tai was the only one who seemed to be being honest with her, and in the short time they spent they seemed to connect. She liked Tai; he was the first friend she had really made besides Oikawa. All these things were confusing her and she felt like she was breaking her promise, by spending time with Tai.  
  
"This sucks…" She said out load.  
  
"Does it really?" a strange voice said. A tall man appeared from no where. She recognized the man in blue right away.  
  
"I know you, you're that creep Ken warned me about!" She said.  
  
"I'm not a creep, I'm creepy: there's a difference!" He said moving closer to her.  
  
"Get back!" She warned grabbing the closest thing she could find: a pillow.  
  
"Oh no! What are you going to do?" He taunted. He went to reach for her and she knocked him on head with the pillow.  
  
"Ow!!!" He wined. "That hurt more then I thought it would!" He then grabbed her.  
  
"Let me go!" She tried to fight him, and was doing a good job of it.  
  
"AHHHHhh! Stop it!! Don't you want to keep your promise!"? He yelled as she punched him in the face. She stopped and went silent. He smiled.  
  
"So you do remember. Come now; let's go to Oikawa" He said. Dawn had no choice, she was too baffled to do anything.  
  
Davis and the other Digidestind stood in front of Oikawa as they confronted him, but it was too late, he was opening the gate.  
  
"Come with me children!" Oikawa called out as they ran through the gate.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Mummymon shouted as he ran towards the gate with Dawn in his arms.  
  
"Hey Ken! I have your cousin!" He shouted as he ran through the gate.  
  
"Dawn!!!" Ken shouted in anger and ran after him. He was followed by Davis, Cody, T.K., Kari and Yolie.  
  
"Wait!!!! The older digidestinid shouted, but it was too late.  
  
Dawn had squirmed away from Mummymon and was now looking around the strange place. She saw Oikawa standing in front of her crying  
  
"What's wrong? This isn't the digital world, what has happened to my dream!" He shouted.  
  
The digidestined had now appeared behind them and were fighting their way through Mummymon and Arukenymon. Dawn now saw children crying huddled together. "What's going on?" She thought.  
  
"Your dreams are gone now." A voice like Oikawa's said. But it wasn't coming from him; it was coming from a large disembodied set of purple lips.  
  
"Now that's what I call a big mouth." Davis said. Dawn watched as all the children cried in fear.  
  
"Yes, cry. You have entered a world were your soul will be consumed by darkness. There is no where to run and no hope for you to escape." The voice said. Dawn watched amazed and in complete fear as Oikawa's past was played before their eyes.  
  
"Oh I do so love irony, my little marionette." The voice said, but it changed. It was strange and deep.  
  
"That voice…" Dawn turned to see another one of those digi creatures.  
  
"I still hear that voice in my nightmares…" It said. "MYOTISMON!!!"  
  
Dawn watched as a great black fog came out of Oikawa. It took on a shape, Oikawa's shape but it was not him. Oikawa fainted, and Dawns heart practically jumped out of her chest. She wanted to run towards him, but something grabbed her back.  
  
"Don't you go anywhere!" Arukenymon scolded. Dawn watched her friend's digimon go to attack the fake Oikawa as he picked the little flowers growing out of the top of the children's heads. Arukenymon let go of her arm as she went to fight the other digimon.  
  
"Dawn!" Ken cried and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"C'mon, get back here!" He ordered. But Dawn couldn't, she couldn't leave Oikawa. She pulled away.  
  
"No, I have to help him!" She shouted and broke free of Kens embrace.  
  
"Dawn, no!" He cried trying to run after her but Davis stopped him. Dawn feel to her knees and tried to wake the poor man. "Wake-up, please! I don't understand what happening, this is all wrong, please wake up!" She whispered.  
  
"And now for me to reveal…. myself!" the twin said as he started to grow larger, and his clothes where ripped off by the large piece of metal on his back. Now the nearly 20-foot creature stood before them. Dawn's eyes went wide with fear.  
  
"You can call me MaloMyotismon!" He shouted, baring a toothy grin. He then reached forward and grabbed Arukenymon.  
  
"What are you doing?" She screamed. They all watched as MaloMyotismon tortured Arukenymon, then killed her. He then turned to the enraged Mummymon. I a few minuets he was gone. Dawn couldn't move she was petrified as his yellow glowing eyes focused on her. His large smile grew as looked at her hungrily. Dawn's heart was beating out of her chest she though she was going to die she screamed as a large hand reached forward and grabbed her…  
  
"HELP ME!!!" She shouted in horror as he brought her high above the ground so that they were face to face. She was so close she could feel his hot breath against her.  
  
"Dawn!" Ken and Davis cried out!  
  
"I can't watch!" Yolie tried to hide her eyes.  
  
"You're a monster!" Kari yelled. But what happened next made all of them turn white, especially Dawn.  
  
"My precious love…" MaloMyotismon whispered as he leaned to kiss her.  
  
Well what did u think! I bet you though he was going to be the cute Myo when he met her right? Well maybe not I tried to hint that he'd be MaloMyo. But I'm shore the Myo we know and love will make a few appearances. ; ) Anyways I made a pic for chapter 4! I'm going to make more of them for upcoming chapters. Oh and don't think the story is over its far from over! It's going to take a new twist, whhahahahahah.  
  
Avalons_star@hotmail.com  
  
Also tell me how u like the pic, I made Dawn too small when I tried to draw Oikawa right, but that's ok because she is small. All my fic pic's for my storys will be at the same link on my web page.  
  
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com/storypic.html 


	6. The first battle

Dawns face was completely white. MaloMyotismons large lips were pressed gently against hers. He then pulled away. His large smile reveling his fangs.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for so long…" He said softly. "Don't worry my sweet I wouldn't hurt you. Do you remember me?" Dawn was speechless. She couldn't talk, or move. She had no idea what had just happened. The digidestined felt the same. MaloMyotismon just stared at her lovingly, although his features did not show it well. He looked gruesome know matter what he did.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Ken finally shouted. Davis had to hold him back before he ran forward and tried to kill MaloMyotismon, which would have been a very bad idea.  
  
"I have an idea." He whispered.  
  
"Don't you recognize me Dawn?" He purred. "You seemed to always be able to tell me from Oikawa. Don't let my new form throw you off. In your heart you know who I am." Dawn just stared in shock. "It can't be..." She thought.  
  
"Oh but it is." He replied reading her mind. "It was me all along. I was in control the first time we met, I was the one who saved you in the park, I took you to the hospital, and I stayed with you that night. I was the one who saved you from Daemon. Oikawa couldn't have care less about you. But I do. I was the one who held you that night; I was the one you made the promise to. It was me Dawn." His smile grew larger. "I'm the one you really love, and you know it."  
  
Dawn just shook her head, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she tried to stop them but it didn't work. When MaloMyotismon saw this, and his smile faded.  
  
"Hey fang face!" Davis cried out. MaloMyotismon turned his head and Stingmon flew by and blasted him in the stomach, causing him to drop Dawn.  
  
"Ahhhhh" She screamed as she hit the ground the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"You fool!" MaloMyoitsmon shouted.  
  
"Now!!!" TK yelled. In a flash the digimon had d.n.a digievolved.  
  
"Static force!"  
  
"Justice laser!"  
  
"Desperado blaster!" They shouted firing the attacks at the large digimon.  
  
MaloMyotismon was sent flying back.  
  
"Pump it up Phildramon!" Davis and Ken shouted.  
  
"Phildramon digievolve too…Impreldramon!" The powerful mage fired a blast at MaloMyotismon. "Impreldramon morph to fighter mode!" He shouted changing again, and firing another blast at Malomyotismon who was flung back so hard he was knocked out of the dimension. They all ran forward through the hole after him.  
  
Dawn wrapped her arms around Oikawa. She was so scared now she didn't know what to do. Suddenly she heard an evil laugh. She got up and followed her friends.  
  
"Thank you for sending me into the digital word where I'm most powerful." MaloMyotismon taunted. They all watched in horror as he began to grow larger. He laughed insanely as his body absorbed all the darkness in the digital world.  
  
"C'mon guys its now or never!" The digimon shouted as they lunged forward to attack him.  
  
"Watch and learn." MaloMyotismon said giddy with power. The large jaws on his shoulders opened to send a powerful blast at the digimon sending them to the ground.  
  
"Bwhahahahahahaha." He laughed.  
  
"Oops I've seemed to have broke your friends. Too bad they won't be around to witness my most triumphant moment!" He then looked at Dawn. "Watch carefully, my pet. Behold my power!" He shouted and flung his massive claws to the sky. A powerful dark force shot from him and ripped a hole in the digital world, through to what appeared to be earth.  
  
Dawn wasn't sure what happened next she was so frightened she couldn't move. She sat down onto the ground and cried. She tried to isolate herself from what was happening. It seemed hopeless. The next thing she knew she hear voices. Lots over them.  
  
"Dawn don't be afraid! Look!" She felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes. All around them were kids. Hundreds of them, all over them glowing. She saw the large Vampire crying in pain from the glow. They were winning. She looked up. Tai was there shaking her.  
  
"It's ok Dawn. Listen to me, you have to help us, forget your scared concentrate on all the good things, we can beet him as long as you believe." Tai said. She just looked at him.  
  
Despite his pain MaloMyotismon saw Tai next to his beloved. It filled him with a rage he had never known. And gave him a new reason to survive. "Dawn, you promised!" he thought. He felt his body disappearing. "Noooo…." He thought, "I've come so far! No!" He snapped when he saw Dawn throwing her arms around Tai.  
  
"NOOOooooooooooooo!" He screamed. "She MINE!!!!" His cry's echoed the digital world. Suddenly he felt his power returning, this time it was growing faster. The angrier he became the stronger he got. His own rage and despair was powering him just as fast as that of the children's he had infected with dark spores. He feed off of pain, and his own was now greater than any. His body was retuning and his darkness forced out the light of all the children around him.  
  
"What's happing to him? We were winning!" Mime cried.  
  
"He's found a new source of power to feed him and it's making him stronger!" Kari cried in fear.  
  
"No don't let him scare you! You'll only make him stronger!" Matt said, but it was too late. The children all over the world's light had despaired for only a second, but it was long enough to let the fears get the better of them. Now MaloMyotismon was feeding off of all of them.  
  
"Whahahahahahaha" He cried as his own power became overwhelming. He had never felt anything like it before, so much fear, so much darkness. His power level was skyrocketing and it wasn't slowing down. He could barley contain himself as he felt his body tingling as he started to grow even larger.  
  
"We can't stay here, the longer we do the stronger he'll get. Its too late to try and fight him now we have to come up with a new plan." Tai shouted.  
  
"How do we get out of here, there's no way to get home!" A young boy cried out. Dawn could hear the echoes of voices, they were crying out in fear and confusion. "This is horrible!" She thought. Suddenly see could see a light coming from the sky.  
  
"You can't escape me you little brats, there's no one to stop me now!" MaloMyotismon shouted.  
  
"Oh yes there is!" A voice boomed. The large glowing blue dragon flew gallantly through the clouds.  
  
"How beautiful" Dawn whispered.  
  
"Azloamon!" Kari cried happily. The large dragon now blocked the children from MaloMyotismon's reach.  
  
"Get them out of here Genni, I'll distract him. Go now! I wouldn't be able to hold him off for long, he's growing to quickly…" He shouted preparing to attack.  
  
"This way children, go through to the other dimension, I can open a gate to earth through there." He cried pointing at the large hole in space. The children started fleeing.  
  
"We want to help you Azolamon!" Gomamon cried. The other digimon's voice all quickly agreed.  
  
"No, you well be needed, go with your digidestind, protect them!" He said.  
  
"But what about you?" Impreldramon asked, now that he and the other digimon had come to.  
  
"I'll be alright, I'll escape as soon as you're all safe on earth. Then the other gardens and I will group together and find a way to stop him." He said. Now most of the digimon and children were making the way safely to the strange dimension. Dawn found she had still been staring at them, when Tai grabbed her arm.  
  
"C'mon we have to get out of her, Genni has opened the portal to earth. It wouldn't stay open for long. He said pulling her back. MaloMyotismon had now noticed, that most of the children had escaped, except Dawn and Tai.  
  
"Get out of my way!" He shouted firing a blast at Azloamon, knocking him back. The giant Vampire ran towards the opening of the dimension.  
  
"Dawn run!" Tai said grapping her hand and pulling her. Azloamon saw this and shot a powerful blast at the hole casing it to close as Tai and dawn ran threw it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOooooooo! Dawn, come back to me!" MaloMyotismon shouted as the hole closed just befor he could grab them. He turned in anger to see that Azloamon had now retreated into the clouds.  
  
"Run all you want!" He cried out. "There's nothing you can do, both worlds are mine now, you don't think I can get to earth, just watch me! I now rule both worlds, come bow befor me!" MaloMyotismon shot a powerful blast into the air, as he called all the digimon left in the digital world to him. He would rebuild his castle and army's. Then he would go to earth before the night was over. He would have his revenge within the next few hours, he promised himself.  
  
Dawn sat in the emergency waiting room in the hospital. She looked out he window. It was only 4:00pm but everything was dark, as it had been the moment they had returned only 3 hours ago. The world was in a stat of panic. Governments all over the world were attempting to prepare an attack on the creature that threatened them. The digidestind were also preparing. They had all met at the Odiba convention center an hour after they returned. They were discussing how to deal with MaloMyotismon. The original digidestined were in charge of most of what was going on, and Genni was franticly trying to get the aid of the counters. Of course the countries around the world wanted to do things their way and weren't lessoning. Dawn watched the TV in the waiting room area. He foot ached with pain, she had a new cast on it and had to use crutches to walk.  
  
Already digimon army's had begun to appear all over the world. And with all the digidestind of the world in Odiaba, the army's were taking earth peace by peace with ease. This was the darkest day in earth's history. The safest place to be was in America at the moment there army being the best in the world was doing a good job at stopping the attacks. The airports were packed with people trying to go somewhere safe. Dawn wasn't worrying about these things though. At lest not at the moment. She was more worried about something else.  
  
"You can come in now, he wants to see you." A nurse said coming over to her. Dawn just got up and followed her silently. She walked into the room and sat down in the chare next to the bed.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone for a moment, he insisted to see you, but you can't stay long. He needs his rest, he's very weak." The nurse said then left.  
  
Dawn didn't know what to say there were so many things inside her. She was confused and scared. She sat the quite and expressionless. The man lying in the bed looked at her sadly. He was hooked up to a lot of different things, to help him breath. There was an i.v in his right arm and a heart monitor kept track of his heartbeats. He could feel himself dieing. If he had been left in the strange dimension any longer he would be dead.  
  
"I want to tell you I'm sorry…" He said weakly. "I wish I could have done something to stop this…I didn't know. I was being selfish." Dawn looked at his sad eyes.  
  
"Its not your fault…" She said.  
  
"I wish I could believe that, I'm not innocent." He said.  
  
"You had a dream, you tried to follow it you were under his control your not responsible for his actions." She said looking at the floor.  
  
"That's not why I'm apologizing to you Dawn. I could have done something to stop what he did to you." He said.  
  
"I knew that you had fallen in love with me…I knew something was wrong. I knew something was going on, but I didn't stop it, I went alone with it. I thought I could use you…I'm sorry I lied to you, and everyone else. I'm sorry you fell in love with me." He said.  
  
"I didn't fall in love with you…I feel in love with him…"Dawn said crying. "I didn't know…" She could barley talk through the tears now; she was so scared and hurt. "I don't know what to do….I'm so scared. He lied to me, he…he…he…." She couldn't talk she lied her head down next to him. Oikawa, held out his hand, and stroked her hair.  
  
"Shush…its ok. Don't cry." He cooed.  
  
"And then, I thought I'd lose you too, I'm so confused…" She looked up. "And I'm afraid…don't go, please don't leave me…" She sobbed. Oikawa forced a smile.  
  
"You drug me back here, and you stayed here waiting for me…I'm not going to leave you Dawn. He may have drained most of my life, but no matter what happens I will never leave you. You're the first friend I had since Haroki, and even though we met under strange Secom stances, I'm still here for you." He tried to lift his hand to touch her. She smiled as he touched her face.  
  
"I need to rest. Don't be afraid, I'll be all right. This will be over soon, have faith. I'm sure that your friends will find a way to stop him." He said. Dawn didn't have the heart to tell him that the world was already being conquered. She didn't want to tell him what had happened after he lost consciousness. It was hopeless for them now.  
  
"I hope you feel better soon…I promise when this is over we will go to the digital world together, so you can't die on me." She said forcing a smile threw her tears. She bent down and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled as she kissed him.  
  
"I'll live, if only to see you again. Maybe then, we can get to know each other for real." He said softly as he closed his eyes. Dawn watched him sleep.  
  
Back in the digital world, MaloMyotismon watched as hundreds of small digimon slaved over his newly built castle. In a few short hours it would be complete, the castle was enormous, it had to be and unlike his old home it was elegant and beautiful in a demonic sort of way. He had also used some of his own magic to help build it and now it was almost finished. Using his powers he had called virus digimon everywhere to come and serve him. He now sat in his magnificent thrown room. He watched them scurry about as they followed his orders.  
  
Despite all the hustle and bustle, he was able to think easily. He hadn't been careful enough in reveling himself to Dawn. He remembered the way she had looked at him. So full of fear, it made him sick. He had almost been defeated, but he refused to die and leave her. He had become so indulged with growing more powerful and serving, he had forgotten how freighting he was. The first thing he had his new servants do was bring a mirror to him. He had destroyed it and most of the digimon who had brought it, when he saw his hideous reflection. He was discusted with himself; no wonder Dawn had been so afraid. He wanted more then anything to go to her, but even if he weren't the enormous size that he had become, his looks would shortly not allow him to get close to her. His armored cover his entire body. The only part of him that had any ably to feel anything was his face. His monstrous face… His thoughts were broken as a group of digimon came into the large room bring with them, a large glass and a new mirror.  
  
"Well, is it ready?" He asked becoming very impatient.  
  
"Yes master…" One of the Bakumon said, his voice full of fear. MaloMyotismon reached down and snatched the large glass.  
  
"You had better hope this works…" He threatened, befor they could say anything he opened his mouth ad pored the liquid down his throat as he looked at the tiny digimon.  
  
"It will master, you'll see." One of them cheeped up. MaloMyotismon closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body tingling. "Please work…"he thought to himself. Finally the sensation stopped. He opened his eyes. In front of him he could still see the tiny digimon who now looked at him in shock. He still filled his large thrown, nothing had seemed to change.  
  
"Damit!" He screammed. "Look at me! I'm still huge and ugly! It didn't work!" He rose up casting a large shadow over the tiny digimon. They ran to get out of his way, as he went to punish them.  
  
"Master wait!" One of them shouted. "The spell worked, you only specified to have for Ultimate form, not you Ultimate size! Look, you not ugly." He said handing his the mirror in fear. MaloMyotismons eyes grew wide. He reached forward and took the tiny mirror carefully. He looked at the reflection of his face. There in the mirror the handsome face looking back at him. He then looked down at this body. His blue suit replaced his armor, and his long cape replaced his wings. He stared blankly for a moment the feel back into his throw laughing historically. His servants gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"You are pleased, King MaloMyotismon?" One said. He smiled evilly.  
  
"Call me Myotismon." He said. "Prepare my old carriage right away, were going to earth." He ordered.  
  
'But sir, your still…" A Bakumon questioned.  
  
"Silence!" His voce boomed. "I can deal with my size. Go now." He smiled happily. Yes he could make himself smaller. He was thrilled, he was still a Mega, and he was still a giant. He didn't have to change these things to become handsome again. He could make himself smaller if he needed to. His body would only be able to shrink so far and it would feel very cramped, he wouldn't be at his ultimate size, but he could at lest get himself; to the size he was when he first became Malomyotismon. He couldn't become smaller unless he digievolved, after all he was still MaloMyotismon, he just had permanently changed his appearance to be that of his old form. Eventually Dawn would get used to his size. After all, she would become his wife the moment her returned from the human world. He would, introduce himself properly this time, and she would see him the way he wanted her to see him. He would be careful not to move to fast or frighten her; he would give he time to get used to him. He would do things the right way this time, he would fix everything. This time nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted.  
  
So what did you think? I told you he'd be cute again didn't I? Yes it did! Anyways, I have a new pic up at my website. Please check it out. I want to know if you like them, because if you don't want them, I wouldn't post anymore, so its inportent for you to review. Next charpter, are dear Myo will be paying Dawn a little visit…I bet your woundering whats going to happen, well you'll have to wait. There should be another chapter soon.  
  
And here are the links to my site, and the art.  
  
****And don't forget to check out my fanfic contest!!!*****  
  
www.digiavalon.netfirms.com  
  
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com/storypic.html  
  
Email me at Avalons_star@hotmail.com 


	7. The plan

***Ok this chapter is late in coming, my old fanfic account was deleted, so I had to make a new one. I'm hoping this one won't be. Sadly I lost all my reviews, so please remember to review, thanks.  
  
  
  
Dawn was still sitting in Oikawa's hospital room when Tai and Ken came to get her.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Ken asked as they left the hospital. Dawn shrugged, not wanting to think about it.  
  
"Look Dawn, we need to talk, everyone is meeting at my house for dinner I want you to come" Tai said. He knew she just waned to go home and forget everything, but they needed to discuss what happned. The others had told him what MaloMyotismon had done and the things he said. Gatomon had told them when they had there meeting that they need to protect Dawn, and she'd explain why later on tonight.  
  
The group were mostly quit at Tai's house. They sat in the living room, all of them were thinking about what was happening. They didn't really get anything resolved at there group meeting, and now all the digidestined of the world were stuck in Odiba because all the planes and things were booked up filled with people trying to escape or get to there families. The world was helpless. Finally Tai knew they had to talk about what none of them wanted to deal with, what MaloMyotismon called Dawn.  
  
"Guys, I'd like to talk about what happened…I think Gatomon has something to say about this." he said looking at her. Gatomon nodded, Myotismons return had brought back horrible memories and fears she had long tried to forget. She was more scared then the rest of them were. What he was doing now, and what he did four years ago, was nothing compared to what he could do. She had seen him cause more pain then they could imagine. She had always thought he had no feelings, that he was heartless. But she now realized that Myotismon in love was worse then Myoitsmon with no feelings. A person in love could do anything. A person in love who didn't understand love was much worse, They would be desperate and unpredictable. And if that person was Myotismon, then they were doomed. As she got up and walked into the middle of the room and looked over at the young girl. Gatomon knew what Myotismon could do better then anyone, the poor girl had know idea what he could do to her.  
  
"I want to talk about what happened today, in the other dimension…" she started." What you should first know is that digimon never really die, they are always reborn, and sometimes it's for the better. But because of this digimon can only fall in love with one. They have one true love. I know this doesn't seem to make a lot of sence to you, but it does to us, you see because our true loves never really die, we only need one. Two digimon destined to be together for ever." She said trying to explain this carefully. "Now what I'm going to say next defies what I just said. I don't know why, but for some reason, Myotismon's true love is Dawn." The group was shocked by this, not all of them knew this yet, but Gatomon did.  
  
"How can that be true?! Dawns a human!" Ken asked angrily.  
  
"I know its not right, but just as you human aren't able to control you love for another, nether can we." She said.  
  
"But Myotismon a monster, how can he love anything?" Sora asked, having the crest of love made he angry that such a horrible creature like him love.  
  
"I know, and believe me I wanted to believe it wasn't true but it is, trust me I know Myoitsmon. Leave it to him to tint something so beautiful, and make it bad." She said looking at the floor.  
  
"So if you know him so well what do we do? What is he going to do?" Yolie asked. Like Sora she failed to believe that ugly creature could feel love.  
  
"I don't know if we can do anything…" Gatomon said sadly. Dawn's eyes filled with fright.  
  
"What do you mean?' Ken shouted now angrier. Tai's emotions were the same.  
  
"Calm down Ken!" Kari said defending Gatomon from his rage.  
  
"Look, you don't know Myotismon, if he is in love with her there's nothing we can do…he'll come for her." She said getting angry, but not because of Ken, because she knew that there was really nothing they could do.  
  
"If Myotismon loves Dawn, he will come to earth looking for her, nothing will stop him. When he wants something badly enough nothing else matters. You've seen how persistent he is! You've seen him and I'm sure you have an idea of what a desperate lover is like. He will do anything and everything to get her back, and when he does get her….." She stopped trying not to imagine what he would do.  
  
"What?" Tai said. "What will he do?' Gatomon looked down again her eyes were full of tears.  
  
"He won't do anything because he doesn't love her! He can't, its wrong, it's not possible!" Ken cried.  
  
"He does, and I think you can imagine the things he might do…Myotismon is a monster." She said softly. Dawn was now crying too, she was afraid, she didn't want to hear this, and she didn't want to think about him coming after her. She felt like she was going to die, everything hurt so much, she was so scared.  
  
"Noo…" She said softly through her tears. "Please no…" The group looked at her now. Gatomon's heart ached for the girl, she wished she hadn't said anything, but she knew she had to tell them. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't have just kept this to herself, even if none of them wanted to her it, they had to.  
  
"We've got to be able to do something?" Matt said angrily. "We can't just let him come in here and take her. She doesn't belong to him, I wouldn't let him do that!" Matt yelled angrily. Dawn's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Matt's right, MaloMyotismon won't get Dawn!" Ken said angrily. "There's got to be a way to hide her, and protect her until this is over!" Izzys eyes lit up.  
  
"I think there is…" He said still in deep thought. They all just looked at him. He then garbed his lab top and started typing furiously. They were all silent for a moment.  
  
"Ah, Izzy, you know you have to tell us you plan, or we won't know what it is, right?!" Joe said. Izzy looked up for a moment then when back to typing.  
  
"Ok ...ok, this is what we do…MaloMyotismon only knows who we are right? Yes. He doesn't know any of the other digidestined in the world, and just as I thought there was one digidestined that didn't go to the digital world…Willis from America." He said. Now all of them were lessening.  
  
"Now right now America is the safest place to be, MaloMyotismons army's isn't really focused there, and the Americans have the best army to protect their people. I propose we send Dawn there."  
  
"Great plan Izzy, only one problem, how do we get her there?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ya and how do we know he wouldn't look there." Ken asked.  
  
"Well its are best shot, and here's why: First, MaloMyoitsmon doesn't know Willis. Willis has two digimon, not one, and one can go mega. Coocomon was reborn, and he has the ability to go mage. That gives her protection if he does find her. Second, America is big, and taking her there will throw him off. Third its the best plan we have."  
  
"Yes but all the planes are booked….' Kari said.  
  
"I know but we could snick her on, unfortunately we have to wait till late tomorrow night, that's the next flight." He said.  
  
"But what if he comes sooner then that?" Ken asked.  
  
"I doubt he will, he'll wait unit he's strong enough, but we can protect her. If he does come we'll have to fight him anyways, we can at lest help Dawn get away, while we hold him off." Izzy said. "That's the best we can do for now, and it will work for the time being, Willis has already agreed, he says he'll meet her, and hide her. His family seems to have a place for emergencies, MaloMyotismon won't find her."  
  
"Ok that sound good for now, at lest she'll be protected…" Ken said softly.  
  
"Un guys…"Dawn said. "I really appreciate this and all but what about my father?" Her tears had stopped now and she felt a little better, but not much.  
  
"I think its best you don't tell him everything, lets keep it here, know one else can know." Izzy said. All the others seemed to agree, Dawn just lowered her head.  
  
"Can I at lest say good-bye?" She asked.  
  
"How about this, Ken and I will take you home, you can pack some things to take with you and say good-bye to your father." Tai said. "We can wait for him if he's not there…" He added quickly remembering how her father always seemed away. Dawn nodded.  
  
A little while later, Dawn sat on her bed. Tai was with her, while Ken was looking for any signs of Myotismon, or his men. They couldn't be too careful. It was now almost 10, and Dawn was packing her things into her nap sack.  
  
"So did he really save you in the park, and do all that other stuff, the others told me." Tai asked looking at the floor. Dawn looked up.  
  
"Yah, I guess…I really don't know." She said softly as she packed her favored clothing.  
  
"Did you know, that there was someone else? Inside Oikawa, I mean." Tai said now walking over next to her.  
  
"I'm not sure…I could feel something, someone, it must have been him." She said thinking. "I guess I knew something was wrong all along, I felt different when I was with him. I think he's right, I knew, I just didn't want to believe it….I'm sorry" She said looking up at him, she was crying again.  
  
"Its not your fault Dawn, you didn't know, you feel in love, that's not wrong." Tai said soothingly. Dawn smiled a little.  
  
"I know your still hurting inside, it was wrong of him to do what he did, he lied to you, and tricked you Dawn…" Tai said.  
  
"I know, but the worst part is that I…..well I still love him. I still love the person who was so nice to me whether it was him or not, and I hate it! I hate myself for loving him, and I hate him, for being him. Nothing makes any since and I just don't know what to do." She looked up at Tai. "When he kissed me…I knew it was him, Tai, I knew who he was, I could feel it. And when I watched what he was doing, I just wanted to die, I wanted to pretend it was all a bad dream and I'd wake up. But I didn't, he kept getting stronger, and he kept getting bigger…I'm so scared of him, so why do I love him? I want to wake up from this nightmare." Tai just looked at her. He wished he could do something, but he was just as scared and confused as she was. Tai looked at the clock,  
  
"Dawn we should go…" he said softly. "I know you want to see your dad, we'll leave a note and come back later ok. We shouldn't stay here, if he knows ware you live."  
  
"Ok, Tai…what about my Dad?" She said worried. "What if he hurts my dad? What if he tries to use him to get to me? What if…" Tai stopped her.  
  
"One you, have a hard time getting a hold of your Dad, how is he going too, two, we will protect him, and help him hide from MaloMyotismon, three if he does get your Dad, he does love you, use it against him, and finally, stop worrying about this, everything will be fine. I promise." He smiled at her.  
  
Dawn finished her packing, and wrote a note to her father, then they left. An hour later a dark figure entered the room. His face was filled with anger, when he found that it was empty. He notices a letter on the bed, and bent down to pick it up.  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
I know, that it late and I'm not home. I'm sure your worried about me. I know a bunch of strange things are happening, and although I can't explain this well, all you need to know is that I'm safe. I have to go away for a while, some friends are going to help me. I'm sorry this is so vague, but I just want you to know I love you, and I'll try to see you soon  
  
Dawn  
  
The figure crumpled the letter. "I want you to stay here, when her Dad comes back, capture him, but don't hurt him. I want him alive, and if the girl returns, I want you to notify me right away. I think that I might know where she is…" He said leaving.  
  
"Yes master…" The digimon spook.  
  
Dawn lied down in the warm bed. Tai had given her, his bed to sleep in, while he stayed outside the door, in a sleeping bag. He wanted to give he privacy, yet still be close enough were they could see and talk to each other. Ken was asleep on the couch. Most of the digidestined were in Tai's house, if not they were coming in and out thought the night. She was so tried but she couldn't sleep. She hurt all over, her ankle was very sore, and the rest of her from falling out of MaloMyotismons craw. She toss and turned trying to get conferrable. Dawn squeezed her teddy bare tightly as she looked out the window. It was now getting close to 12 at night and it was darker then ever. She could see the black clouds in the sky. They seemed to rumble and move as if they were just waiting to explode and pore their darkness down on the world. The only light was the glow of the buildings nearby, and the lighting sticking through the sky every so often. It was one of those nights were zombies and vampires roomed the earth in her favored horror movies. She shuddered slightly as she though, "Vampires….MaloMyotismon…". The thought of him made her shiver all over. Of course he was all she could think about. She tried not to think about the monster but she couldn't help it.  
  
Dawn rolled over in her sleep again to face the door. She could see the alarm clock a crossed the room. It was almost 1:00 in the morning, "how time flies when your restless" She thought. She sat up in bed and turned her head to look out the window. She wondered what he would do to all the people of earth. Would he kill them, or just make them his slaves. She had over hear Gatomon telling Kari some of the horrible things he used to do to his slaves and servants. He was brutal and monstrous. It seemed that even the closest loyal servants he had were equally done away with. She still couldn't believe it. The way he was to her, and the way Gatomon had described him, made him seem like two completely different people.  
  
"How could anyone be such a monster." She said out load. Suddenly she heard the door crick closed. Her heart skipped a beat, it seemed like the room was getting darker by the minuet. She then heard another nose, like something moving in the room. "Its just Tai…" She told herself, not moving a muscle. "Please be Tai…" But in her heart she felt something was wrong. She could barley turn her gaze over to the floor, not wanting to look up yet. Her breathing grew deeper, and she dropped her Teddy bare, in shook. The whole floor was covered in a deep fog, which almost rose up to her bed. It seemed to be poring into the room. She was now panting, she felt cold all over as she sat upright in bed in plane sight, and she was hidden from nothing. She could her deep breathing coming from across the room. She wanted to through the covers over her and hide but it was too late for that. Something was in there with her, something or someone. Her eyes were wide with terror. She didn't want to look up, but she felt herself looking anyways. She was breathless. A tall dark figure covert in shadows was standing in the middle of the room. She was paralyzed, she couldn't move, not even her eyes or her mouth, which was open in terror. She screamed with fear inside as the figure stated to move close to her.  
  
****Humm, I wonder who is in the room with Dawn, I bet if you look at my new pic you can figure it out, or maybe you already know. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out for sure. Please review, I lost all my review when my account got gone, and its very said to see a 7 chapter story with no reviews.  
  
A new pic is up on my site, check it out.  
  
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com/storypic.html  
  
or my home page  
  
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com 


	8. The gift

Dawn could barely breath. She finally found enough strength to spin around in bed and cover herself with her sheets, the rest of the blankets fell to the floor leaving her cold and scared. "Go away! Please go away!" She thought. She couldn't make out the figure, that only made her more frightened. She could feel it moving closer, until it was right next to the bed. She tried not to breath too loud. "Please go…" She thought again. She could hear it breathing; she could hear it moving…closer. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt something move under the covers down bye her feet. She shivered as she felt a large hand wrap around her sore ankle. She tried to pull away but it grabbed her tightly. She cringed with pain, as the hand closed around her ankle tightly. She let out a very quit sob of pain, as she felt her ankle tingle.  
  
"Stop" She whispered weakly. She felt the grip lighten, but the strange tingling grew. Then suddenly, it stopped. The hand moved away. Her ankle didn't hurt, in fact there was no pain, she moved it around, easily. No pain, it was healed. But Dawn didn't have time to muse over this as she felt the covers over her face being pulled down to her shoulders. She closed her eyes tightly. She felt something heavy on the bed, as the large creature sat down next to her. She could feel it moving closer next to her, his face leaned in next to hers, the hot breath on her cheek. Dawn could feel tears welling up inside her tightly closed eyes. She shivered as she heard a deep voice whisper her name, then a set of large warm lips pressed against her cheek. It seemed that they were there forever, and then she felt them move down to her own. He kissed her passionately, and so long, she couldn't breath. As he finally moved away she gasped for air. She could feel a large hand stroking her hair, she was afraid to open her eyes. He moved closer again and nuzzled her softly, and brushed his long fangs along her neck. She couldn't take it. Without thinking she blurted out,  
  
"If you love me you'll go away" This got a surprised reaction from the creature. He moved away abruptly. He just sat there, watching her silently. He seemed to sit there quite for a long time, maybe he was in shock, or angry, she didn't know. In reality it was neither, he was hurt. She then she heard a rustling, as he picked up something on the floor. She shivered again, her eyes still tightly closed, tears now trickling down her cheeks. She felt him place the soft teddy bear in her arms, then the blankest moved up around her as he strained her bedding carefully, and covered her over. She could hear him get up and move away. He stood in the middle of the room for a moment, and then the deep voice spoke.  
  
"I know you're afraid of me, Dawn…." It said softly. "But you don't have to be, I would never hurt you."  
  
"Please go away…"She whispered. He frowned.  
  
"Very well, a lot has happened today, and I see now you need some time to think about this. I will give you till 12o'clock tomorrow night. You may say goodbye to your friends and family, but at 12 you must come with me." He said strongly, "Come with me."  
  
"You must NOT leave this building. Your friends must come here; I want you to be where I can watch you. I promise I will not harm anyone who comes here, but know if you try to leave here I WILL take action, and your friends might suffer." He was completely serious and stern now. "However…" He said softening his voice. "You don't have to wait until 12….you could come with me sooner if you like…" He said hopefully. She cringed at the thought. This upset him. "Dawn do not make me come in here after you, understand! At 12 you are to come to me, I will be waiting outside in my carriage. You DON'T want me to have to come in after you! I'm being more the generous, conserving who I am, you should be thankful. You will obey me, or else!" He shouted, and then she heard him leave abruptly.  
  
She stayed hidden for a moment then opened her eyes to look around. The room was normal again. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door.  
  
"Tai!" She shouted. The young boy woke up, he didn't even know what had happened, but when she flung into his arms crying, he soon became aware. The others woke up, hearing the sound.  
  
Myotismon sat in his carriage. He watched the lights in the apartment turn on. He sighed deeply. As soon as he had left he wanted to kick himself. He had let his temper get the better of him again, and now his love was crying, most likely on his enemy's arms. The thought made his anger grow. He tightened his fist.  
  
His whole body ached. He felt compressed, and cramped. He had grown larger, back in the digital world, so his body could support all the power he had gained. Now he had made himself as small as possible, so all that power was cramped inside him. In a way it was a good feeling, he felt as his strength was twice what it was. In fact he loved the feeling of it, but he preferred to be large. Unfortunately he was having a hard enough time, getting close to Dawn like this, let alone the fact that in his true form he would barley be able to touch her. He wished she would have at least, looked at him. But she didn't open her eyes once, she didn't look at him. He had hoped his appearance would have made a difference, but how could it if she didn't even look at him? He breathed deeply, remembering how good it felt to kiss her, the thought brought a smile to his purple lips.  
  
He couldn't wait to bring her to his castle. Before he left he had ordered his servants to build a grand tower, with a dining hall, living room, study, and bedroom, for him and his bride to be. It was like a small palace, completely elegant and beautiful. A private section of his castle for them to live in.  
  
He had decided he didn't want her to be able to go every where in the castle yet so the tower had to be her home for the next little while until he could trust her. He had thought of everything, she could possible want. He wanted her to be happy with him, and to see how much he loved her. He had a group of human cooks now working in his castle to prepare her meals, a full wardrobe of clothing for her, maids to help her dress and serve her, even her own privet room. She was still young, and would want her privacy at times, but the room was right beside his, and he had a path to enter it easily, so he could get to her whenever he wished. But that wasn't the best part. Right outside her room was a balcony that led to a magnificent garden. It was filed with flowers, statues, pillars, a large elegant swimming pool and more. But it was special for one very important reason. It was inside a doom, and inside the doom was the only place in the world that had light. He had created an artificial sun, and moon to act like earths had before he had taken it over. The garden was everything he hated, so naturally she would love it. He had taken the light from everyone, not even the stars, or moon, could show through his darkness, but he would give it to her. After she saw, this, she would have to believe that he loved her, she would have to love him back, he told himself. She would be happy to be his bride.  
  
His castle was in an uproar as the servants hurried to finish Myotismons orders, for when he returned. He also planed on marrying her as soon as the returned to his new home. The wedding would be wonderful, and he could barley hold in his happiness. He wanted it to be like a traditional earth wedding. He remembered when he had studded human culture long ago, he had read that human girls often had fantasies about the weddings at an early age, he wanted to make Dawn's perfect. Just thinking about it, seemed to make all his pains leave him. Myotismon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He looked at it carefully, then opened the box. Inside was a ring incrusted with diamonds, on the top was a black shaped diamond rose. It was lovely. He imagined what it would look like on her thin fingers.  
  
"Phantomon!" He called out his servant's name. The ghostly digimon appeared. It had pleased Myotismon when his old carriage driver had returned to him, ready to serve him again.  
  
"I want you to take this, to the girl…now. And stay to see her open it, I want her to ware it, understand?" He ordered. His servant took the box from his master's hand, and left to fulfill Myotismons wishes. He smiled as he watched his servant enter the building. His guards were all around it, watching his beloved, she would not escape him. He then laid himself down in his coffin. *If you have watched any of the other digimon episodes you might notice, for some reason, Myotismon also has a coffin in his carriage as well as seats. *He closed the lid and closed his eyes. It had been a long day for him, and his newly restored body was tired. He needed rest, and it felt good to be in his own bed again. He smiled happily, soon he would have his bride, and then he would have his revenge.  
  
Dawn sat still in the living room, while Izzy was typing furiously on his computer. Some of the other digidestineds were arguing about how to best deal with the fact there enemy was right outside. Tai looked out the window, and glared at the large black carriage in anger. Ken of course was with his cousin trying to comfort her. Gatomon sat in Kari's lap. It was 3:00 in the morning, and they were all now wide-awake. Gatomons ear's perched up as she heard something knocking on the apartment door. She jumped up and ran over to it ready to defend them from whatever was on the other side. The ghostly digimon, did not wait for the door to open, he just flew though it. The other digimon jumped up and prepared for action.  
  
"Greetings little Gato.." He said in a ghostly voice. He remembered the betrayer well. She just glared. He then looked over at Dawn, his eyes sparkled.  
  
"I have a gift from Lord Myoitsmon, to his beloved." He said holding out the box.  
  
"She doesn't need your masters gifts!" Ken shouted. Phantoms blue eyes twinkled again.  
  
"He is your master as well, and he wishes to give his love a present, but if you have any objections perhaps I should tell him to come and give it in person?" he threatened, knowing full well none of them wanted that.  
  
"No please, don't make him come back, I don't want to see him…" Dawn said crying. The digimon smiled inside and floated over to her and handed her the box. She held it in her hand and stared at it.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked waiting to see the girl's reaction. She looked down at it, like it was about to bite her. Finally she carefully opened the small box. The room gasped as they saw the ring inside. The ring sparkled magnifsintly as it reflected the light in the room. Dawn's hand trembled, as she looked at it.  
  
"What's that!" Tai asked angry.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?' Phantomon smiled. "It's a wedding ring. Dawn and Lord Myotismon will be married as soon as they return to his castle." Dawn could feel tears welling up in her eyes again as she burst into crying. She tried to shut herself out again, as her friends fought with Phantomon. Then as the noise died down Phantomon said something that snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Aren't you going to put it on?" He asked. Dawn looked at it though her tears.  
  
"He wasn't you to ware it…put it on." He commanded.  
  
"Don't do it, Dawn!" Ken said angrily. Phantomon looked at her.  
  
"Well maybe you would prefer you future husband to come and put it on for you?" Phantomon questioned.  
  
"No!" Dawn shouted. "Please no, I'll ware it, just don't bring him back here!" She sobbed as she put the ring on her wedding finger. She couldn't help crying harder, as she felt the cold metal on her finger. Phantomon turned and left as quickly as he came. The moment he did she ripped the ring off her finger and threw it across the room and barred herself in her cousin's arms as she cried historically.  
  
"Just who does he think he is!!" Kari said angry. "He can't just decide that she has to marry him. She doesn't belong to him!"  
  
"Your wrong Kari, he's Myotismon, he'll do what ever he wants." Gatomon said sadly. The rest of them didn't know what to say. What could they do now; he was right outside, waiting. They could see his army's outside circling the large building. Their attention was drawn to the floor where Dawn had toss the ring. Their eyes grew wide, as it seemed to suddenly role across the floor. Dawn stopped crying and looked down at the ring by her feet.  
  
"What the…" Izzy said confused. Suddenly there was a flash of dark light. When it died down, the ring had returned to Dawns finger. She nearly fell over, when she saw it. There was nothing she could do.  
  
"I guess there really is nothing I can do…" she said softly, and surprisingly calm. "No matter what happens, he'll come for me tomorrow…and then…" She was crying again, as she got up and walked back into Tai's room, and crawled into the bed. She hid herself under the covers.  
  
"There's nothing I can do…" She whispered. Ken walked in and lied down next to her trying to calm her. Tai slowly closed the door, to give them some quite. He the walked into the middle of his living room, thinking, as he passed back and forth. The others just watched him hopelessly. They all felt like the world was coming to an end, and there was nothing they could do. All of them were scared and wanted to pretend that this wasn't happening, but it was. Suddenly Mimi jumped up.  
  
"I know!!!" She shouted. She then grabbed Kari and looked her over.  
  
"Ah Mimi, what are you doing?" Tai asked.  
  
" Kari come with me ok!" She said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.  
  
"But Mimi, its like three in the morning…' She said hesitant. Mimi just smiled.  
  
"Trust me! Guys I have a plan, tell Willis to be ready to meet Dawn, we aren't giving in to that batty creep just yet, we have work to do Kari, we'll sneak out the back way, so Myotismon won't see us, lets go!" She said, now pulling Kari out the door.  
  
"You guys wait here, we'll be back tomorrow night." She said as they ran down the hall. The other kids just peaked out the door looking confused.  
  
"Great, Mimi has a plan………. We're doomed…" Tai said closing the door.  
  
Back in his coffin Myotismon could hear his servant returning.  
  
"Well, what did she say." He asked.  
  
"She seemed very upset….and she cried a lot." The ghostly voice said. Myotismon frowned, as he closed his eyes. She wasn't the only one crying…  
  
  
  
***So what did u think? This one was kind of short and boring, but cretin things must be told so the story makes since later on. I didn't do a pic for this one, but I should do one for the next chapter, of the one after that. I have the pic ready, I'm just not sure how long it will take for me to finish parts of the story, like I said, there is a big twist coming…anyways review!!! 


	9. The Escape

Myotismon sat in his carriage quietly. Everything seemed hazy. As he looked out the window, his eyes caught the figure of a girl, looking at him. He tried to make her out through the fog. It seemed to part at his very thought. Dawns red eyes burned into him. He felt his breath getting heave, as she looked at him and smiled. He wanted to jump up and run to her but he couldn't. He tried to call out her name, and as if on command, the young girl ran towards the carriage. She threw open the door and stretched her arms out. He was in utter shock as she flung her arms and lags around him, kissing him passionately. He lost all composure as her tried to pull her closer to him. He didn't want it to end, but suddenly his eyes fluttered open. He was alone in his carriage. It was just a dream. He removed the lead of his coffin. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now.  
  
Dawn sat in the living room. It was 5 o'clock at night. Tai and some of the other's were there with her, but most of them had gone. They were mostly quite. She hadn't slept at all, no one did. It was still pitch black outside. Dawn tried not to look out the window, but couldn't help it. Her eyes always seemed to come back to the dark carriage sitting outside the window, reminding her of her fate. When she wasn't looking out the window, her eyes were drawn to the sparking ring on her wedding finger. She would have considered the ring beautiful, if she didn't hate it so. Her hand felt burdened down bye the cold metal, and the more she tried to forget it was there, the heaver it felt.  
  
Tai just sat a crossed from her, watching her silently. He seemed deep in thought, or maybe to him, she was already gone. Ken hadn't left her side; she spent most of the day in his arms. But even the strength of his embrace wasn't enough to make her forget. As she looked at the clock it seemed the time was flying by. Infect it seemed to race, as it went from 5, to 6, to 7, to 8, and all the way to ten o'clock. It seemed in the last hours no one moved, or spoke. As the most hated hour approached Dawn could fell a great fear inside.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broke as Mimi burst thought the door.  
  
"C'mon Dawn you have a plane to catch!" She said smiling.  
  
Myotismon was awake, as he had been for the last few hours. He bit his gloved thumb. His gaze never left the window, where Dawn was. Some times he could see her, and it would seem like she was looking back at him. The hours had slugged by, but it was soon time. He wouldn't have to wait much longer. He wanted to see her more then anything. He had never been kind or loving digimon, but he longed for the affection his love used to show him. Maybe it was because know had shown him love before, now that he had felt it, he needed it. He would never admit it though, he was too proud. Well he let Dawn know, but no one else could ever know, he didn't want to be considered soft. He sighed as he though about how much he cared for her. Love was nothing like he thought it was, and he was still very new to it. He didn't really understand it; all he knew was that it could feel so good, and so bad. He smiled. It was 11 now, soon time.  
  
Dawn was in the room with Mimi and Kari. Tai and Ken sat outside waiting for them to come out. Finally they heard the door open. Mimi and Kari stepped out smiling.  
  
"May we introduce the new, improved and unrecognizable Dawn!" Kari said smiling, as an unfamiliar girl walked out. They looked her over. She had short black hair, purple lipstick, and dark gothic makeup. Her clothes were tight and black, and she had a "Don't mess with me!" sort of look. Ken's jaw nearly fell of.  
  
"Dawn????" He said, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"OK………….so your plan is, make Dawn look like a freaky Goth so MaloMyotismon wouldn't like her anymore?" Tai said. "Nice try, but I think he likes that sort of thing…" Mimi glared.  
  
"Tai, you live in an apartment building full of people right…" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Well then I guess that those other people can leave the building whenever they want, and no one would care right?" She counted. "And if MaloMyotismon, thinks Dawn is someone else, the she could leave undetected…" Mimi said smiling.  
  
"Oh I get it, she can snick out an catch the plane, no one would know!" Tai said cluing in. "Great idea!"  
  
"Ya…." Said Ken thinking. "But she'd have to leave by herself, he might be more suspicious if one of us is with her." Dawn felt the butterflies growing in her stomach.  
  
"What if he catches me? " She asked softly. Mimi smiled.  
  
"He was going to catch you anyways, it's worth a shot." Dawn just looked at the floor. She felt the fear growing inside her. Tai noticed her expiration.  
  
"Look, Mimi's right. You can take a cab from here to the sub way. The sub goes right to the airport, it's the fastest way." He said, but it confused Dawn more.  
  
"But he said he'd be angry if he had to come in here after me, I'm sure he wouldn't be impressed if he has to come in and find out I'm gone. What about you?" She said softly.  
  
"Don't worry they have us to protect them." Gatomon said smiling. Tai suddenly notice something.  
  
"Dawn the time!!! The plane leaves at 12:30! Its almost 12:00, MaloMyotismon will be her soon, c'mon, just go." She nodded.  
  
"Alright…" She said, not wanting to be there when MaloMyotismon showed up.  
  
"Good, I'll call a cab and tell them to meet you at the end of the street, away from the carriage…" Tai said. Ken smiled at her.  
  
"Go, its alright, you'll be safer this way.  
  
Myotismon was now waiting for his love to walk out the door. In five minuets it would be twelve. He hoped she would come soon. He felt more nerves with every minute. He watched the door like a hawk. He watched and waited.  
  
Dawn had sneaked out the back way. No one seemed to notice her, Mimi was right. She felt cold all over. She was afraid the huge digimon would appear at any moment, to punish her for disobeying him. As she walked down the empty dark street, she could see the cab lights. Everything felt so dead. She felt a sudden erg to run towards the cab, but stopped herself. Tai told her not to run, know matter what, it would just attract attention. She felt it was so close now, just a few more steps. As she walked forward she keep picturing the monster grabbing her right before she could make it into the cab. She now reached out her hand and touched the cold handle. She opened the door, and got in. She was shocked, she made it.  
  
"Where to kid?" The driver asked. She hadn't expected to make it she had to think for a minute to remember.  
  
"The sub way…" she said softly. She looked back as the cab drove away. She could see the dark carriage still there.  
  
Myotismon waited, and waited. Nothing. It was 12:10, she was not coming. He had dreaded the thought of having to go in after her, he didn't want to lose his temper again, but he could feel the anger growing inside him. "I won't scare her…." he told himself as he left the carriage. But as he walked up the stares to the apartment, his rage growed inside him.  
  
Tai, Ken, and Kari waited patiently for their enemy to arrive. At any second he would come bursting thought the door. They all waited……and waited……, and then it happened. The lights went out, leaving them in the dark. The door was blown to peaces. Their eyes grew wide, as the digimon stood before them.  
  
"Myotismon??" Tai gasped. Surprised to see him in his ultimate form. He didn't smile, his face was angry.  
  
"You were expecting someone else?" He said. "Don't be fooled by my appraise I'm twice as powerful as when you ran away from me, and twice the size. I've just taken on a different form, and made myself smaller…" The group was a little taken back, for a moment, but then remember, they were supposed to be stalling him.  
  
"C'mon, time to digievolve!" Agumon said. Myotismon glared.  
  
"Not so fast!" he held put his and there digivices flew into it. Before they could do anything the group was flung to the floor. Myotismons goons tied them up in chains as he walked over to the room Dawn was in. He stopped for a minute, and then taped on the door.  
  
"Dawn…"he called softly. "I know your scared…I'm not angry at you, you don't have to be afraid." He listened for any sounds coming from the room, but the was nothing. "I'm coming in…" he said as he opened the door. He could see the shape of a body in the bed, covered in blankets. He walked in and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Its time, don't fight me…" He said sternly. "I won't hurt anyone if you come with me now…" He lied. Nothing. He moved the covers off the bed; his eyes grew wide in shock.  
  
"Take me bat boy…" Mimi said sarcastically. "NOW!!!" She shouted. Myotismon turned around to see the digimon hiding in the corner.  
  
"FLOWER CANON!!!" She shouted. Myotismon feel back as the blast hit him. Mimi jumped out of the bed and threw the blacked over his head. Myotismon wasn't hurt just shocked and now very angry.  
  
Lillymon fired her blast at the Bakumon as Mimi tried to free her friends. But before she could Myotismon appeared and flung her to the floor. Lillymon tried to attack but he raised his hand, she screamed in pain, and in a flash she was Palmon again.  
  
"You fools!!!" He boomed. "Where is Dawn?!" He yelled grabbing Gatomon. "You miserable traitor! Tell me now of you can say goodbye to your little friends." He said.  
  
"No!!! Don't tell him!" Kari cried. Myotismon smiled.  
  
"Well I don't think you want the same thing that happened to Wizardmon to happen to Kari would you?" He hissed. Phantomon appeared behind him.  
  
"Sir, the building is empty, the girl is gone, all we could find was this." He held out the teddy bare. Myotismon took it carefully, and then turned back to Gatomon.  
  
"Tell me now…" He hissed.  
  
Dawn had arrived at the subway station. It was a five-minute trip to the airport and the plane would be leaving in ten minutes. She didn't even have to snick on the plane, one of the digidestineds from America, had gotten a ticket. He gave it to Mimi to give to her. Everyone had done so much to protect her; it made her sad to think about it. She sat in the car alone. Everything was dark. It reminded her of all the horror movies she had seen. No one seemed to leave their houses, everyone was afraid. She couldn't help but be afraid. She was terrified, she wondered if MaloMyotismon would hurt her friends. She also wondered if he would hurt Oikawa. He was all alone in the hospital. He father was another worry on her mind. So what if she would escape now, he would always come after her, he would find her…unless they destroyed him. She didn't understand why but the thought of his death frightened her. She was afraid of losing the person who she loved, she just didn't know who that person was anymore. She would soon be at the airport she could see it as the sub came out of the tunnel.  
  
Suddenly it jerked to a stop. Dawn jumped up in shock, the lights went out. Dawn moved back against the window in fear. "Now what…" she thought. Her breath was getting heave, as the fear inside her returned. She could see the airport in front of her; she could make it on time if she ran. But something inside her told her; the sub hadn't stopped on its own. She was afraid of what could be outside….or inside with her. She looked down at the floor she could see a fog poring into the car, from the one in front of her.  
  
"MaloMyotismon…." She whispered. Nothing, not a sound. "Run….get out of here!!!" She told herself as she ran towards the car door, that lead out. Her heart started to beat faster as she struggled to open the door. She could here rattling coming from the other car. Finally she pushed it open enough to squeezed out. She fell to the grown, but quickly picked herself up and ran. She looked back over her shoulder, coming from the car was a large group of bats, and they were coming right for her. She was so close, just a few more feet, she felt like her lunges would explode. She flung open the doors and ran into the airport. The bats stayed outside and stared to take a shape. The lights inside the building went out, Dawn couldn't see well, but she was making her way to the plane loading dock. "I'm going to make it!" she thought. She looked down as she ran, the ring on her finger sparkled, of the dime lights of the outside. "But do I really want to run forever…….and if I do what will happen to everyone I care about…."She thought as she saw the door to the plane in front of her.  
  
Myotismon flew through the dark halls; he felt a great fear inside him. "I can't lose her again!" He thought. Anyone who had been in the airport had fled as soon as he entered it. He had to stop the plane. He burst through the door that lead to the plane, but ended up out side. "No!" he thought in horror as he watched the plane take off. She was gone.  
  
Myotismon turned around and walked back inside the airport. He felt a great pain and anger brewing inside him. He was now felled with mixed emotions. He stood in the dark room, quietly. He felt his anger grow, he pound his fist into a wall. "Damn it!!!!" He shouted, his voice echoed through the empty halls.  
  
He turned around as something sparkled and caught his attention. His senses picked up the presence of another being. The only light that was in the room came from the windows, but he didn't need light to see, as he looked closer, he felt the creatures fear growing. Myotismon sighed as it increased his strength. His face now emotionless, he called over to the corner.  
  
"I know your there, come out who ever you are…" He said. It moved back away from him. "You will suffer if you disobey me human, I'm in a fowl mood…" he hissed. He thought that maybe hurting some innocent human might make him feel better. He glared and reached into the shadows, his felt a thrill inside him as the human screamed, as he grabbed them, and picked them up high into the air, so they were face to face. Myotismon dropped her in shock, as the red eyes burned into his. The black wig feel off as she hit the ground, her long white hare had been pulled back, in a bow, but was now messy over her face. He said nothing, his blue eyes wide as he reached out for her. She crawled backwards in fear.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She cried in fear and anger. "If you hurt me, there's a really big, bad digimon who will be very angry!" She said in fear. Myotismons just looked puzzled.  
  
"Ya, you should be very afraid, because, he really strong and he is taking over our world, he's really evil, he'll hurt you if you touch me!" She said trying to make him go away. "I'm waiting for him, he'll find me any minute.." She said, and for the first time she wished he were there with her, she hoped he'd find her before this new monster hurt her.  
  
Myotismon felt his heart skip a beat. Was it true? Was she waiting for him? She didn't recognize him, of course. He knelt down close to her, he was still angry, but now he was calming down. She was there right in front of him, and that was what he wanted.  
  
"Dawn…its me…" he said emotionless. "You deliberately disobeyed me Dawn…" He said, frowning. She suddenly recognized the similarities, but now she felt even more frightened. He was angry with her; she ran away, what would he do to her? A few minutes passed nether moved or spoke, both afraid of what do next, both shocked to find each other.  
  
"But you could have left…..why did you stay?" He demanded, braking the silence.  
  
"I don't want to run…I don't want you to hurt me or my friends…….." she said crying. "and I don't want to hurt you………" She whispered. He heard her but he kept a stern face. Now she wished she had ran away, his cold blue eyes looked at her deeply.  
  
Myotismon smiled inside. Her friends…as long as he had them, she would do anything he wanted.  
  
"Besides…you would have found me…" She said looking at the floor. He nodded. "What are you going to do to me…" She said shivering. Myotismon reached out to her, and picked her up in his arms. He wrapped his cape around her, and looked at her deeply thinking. She waited for him, she cared, he knew she did. But she would have to learn respect him, and obey him. He could fell her fear of him; it made him fell sick and good at the same time. It would take time for her to get used to him.  
  
"I thought if I did what you wanted, you wouldn't hurt my friends…" She said softly.  
  
She looked to innocent, and small. He felt the urge to lean in and kiss her. She tried to back away from him as he came closer, but he held her tightly as he kissed her. It was warm and deep, Dawns eyes grew heave.  
  
"Sleep…you are tired." He said, Dawn instantly fell asleep as he cast the sleep spell over her.  
  
Myotismon was quite as he returned to his carriage. He held her tightly in his arms as the carriage started to move, he didn't let her go. He didn't want to let her go. He still felt strange about her staying behind. He hoped that she had stayed for him, and not just her friends. Now he would have to be careful, when he punished them. They would pay for what they did to him, but now he might have to be more careful about it for the time being. But in the end, they would be destroyed and he would rule all…..  
  
Sorry It took a little for this chapter, I've been very busy with school, plus my site is all screwed up, so there might not be any pics for a while -_-  
  
So please tell me what you thing, remember to review! ^_^ 


	10. The hurt

Dawn felt warm and safe. Part of her was still asleep as her eyes drifted open. In her hazy site she could make out a face looking at her. She felt it lean in to kiss her softly; she could feel the warm sweet breath against her as he moved away. As the sleep drifted from her, she recognized the cold icy blue eyes looking at her.  
  
"Where am I?" She said softly. The vampire smiled at her.  
  
"Your home…." He said lining in to kiss her again. Dawn's eyes wondered around the room. It was dark, but elegant. He realized she was still a little confused.  
  
"You're here in the digital world, this is my castle, and your new home." He said softly. He had calmed down a lot since she had last been awake. He was no longer angry in any way, he was more then happy. Dawn quickly realized where she was. She felt a shiver go down her back. Myotismon noticed this and pulled her closer against him. It was about this time Dawn realized she was lining in what was most likely his bed. Surprisingly it was very warm and soft, she hadn't expect to be so comfortable with him. Myotismon sighed happily as he pulled her up against his chest. He gowned as he hurt a knocking at the door.  
  
"Load Myotismon…" A ghostly voice called. Myotismon leaned his head down against Dawn's, breathing her in one last time before they were interrupted.  
  
"What!" He snapped. A small Bakumon entered the room carefully.  
  
"My Lord, it is soon time." It said. Myotismon smiled.  
  
"Leave us, I will be there shortly." He said smiling down at Dawn. The digimon quickly obeyed.  
  
Myotismon stayed close against her for a few minutes then finally released his tight embrace.  
  
"I must prepare for our wedding…" He said softly.  
  
"Oh…." Dawn said grimly, remembering the event to come. Myotismon looked at her, he tried not to show the hurt her felt from her unhappy reaction. He got up out of the bed.  
  
"I'll take you to your room…" He said turning away from her. Dawn looked a little shocked; he could see it out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I have a room?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I thought you might want privacy at times…" He said, he thought he saw her smile but he couldn't be sure. He wanted her to be happy, he knew it would take a while but he didn't want to wait.  
  
"Come with me…" He ordered. Dawn obeyed; he walked towards a wall across from the large bed. It had been covered the curtain, when he pulled the curtain back she could see a short hallway. He motioned for her to go ahead. She walked forward carefully. Myotismon smiled as he watched her. She was still so full of fear and caution, he liked that, it meant she would want someone to protect her. He could do that, now that she was alone with him, she would learn to trust and care for him, he told himself.  
  
As Dawn walked thought the hall Myotismon followed her closely. The hall lead to another room, this one was not so dark as the one she was in before but it was just as lovely. The room was decorated in white and gold. There was a large dresser, and bed. They looked antique, everything in the room did. There was another room that looked like a fancy bathroom.  
  
"This is your room…well part of it…" He said. She turned around to face him. "You will find I have supplied everything your heart could want here, Clothing, books, food…everything you want I will give you." His blue eyes seemed to burn into her. "This is your bedroom here, however it is only a place of rest and privacy. You will sleep with me." Dawn felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought. " That door leads to your personal lavatory." He said pointing it out. "The large doors lead too the living room, dinning room, study and so on. There is also a room filed with most things young humans like to play with…computers, and toys." He muttered the last part, being a digimon he filed to see the use for video games and other such items but they were all there. He brought everything he could think of to make her happy. "You will eventually find you way around here, everything you need is inside my chambers…there is no need for you to be any where else within the castle, and there is no way for you to leave the part of my castle without me, so get used to staying here." He said sternly. He had made sure everything she would need would be where he could keep her safe and protected, he didn't want her to leave and get hurt…or worse. Dawn looked down at the floor.  
  
"No matter what you give me, or how you decorate it a prison is a prison…" She said softly. He glared angrily at her. Even though he had given her everything she could want he knew deep inside she was right. He held the rights to her freedom, she was his prison know matter how he looked at it.  
  
"I hope in time you will change you mind…" He said softly. She may have chosen to come with him, but if the situation were different… he didn't want to think about it. This was becoming harder then he thought, he now felt guilty for forcing her to give herself up. She didn't have to do it…but he knew why she did, and it was because of him. He briefly whished things could be as they were before…even if it meant being imprisoned in Oikawa's body. This thought however didn't last long. He tried to convince himself again that she would love him again soon, and then everything would be as it should be.  
  
"Myotismon…." She said not looking at him. He knelt down and lifted her chin up to face him. "When……when are we going to be married?" She said trying to look away, her face was expressionless.  
  
"Soon…in a few hours. I'll have my servants come and dress you within the hour." He could see the pain in her eyes; he could feel that she was holding back the tears.  
  
"You get to pick out your wedding dress though…" He said with a small smile, does that please you…. even a little bit?" He said hopefully. Dawn didn't want to upset him she looked at him and forced a smile. He knew otherwise but the fact that she tried to look happy pleased him. He took her small hand in his.  
  
"I understand how you feel, that is why I'm doing everything I can to make it easier, you must know that. I'm not used to this….but I am trying." He admitted, showing no emotion.  
  
Dawn had noticed he rarely seemed to show any signs of what he was thinking, and his voice seemed so strong and powerful. He tried to hide every single emotion that was all Dawn knew. That and all the things Gatomon and the others had told her, she wondered if he ever loved before. According to Gatomon, she didn't think Myotismon could love. She felt a small pity for him, the fact that no one had ever cared about him; she wondered what made him like this.  
  
"Myotismon…." She asked, she knew she shouldn't but she had to know. "Tell me how you became this way…if you really are the person I feel in love with…how did you go from that to this?" She said softly almost a whimper. She was afraid of how he would react. He was very silent for a long time, but finally he said something.  
  
"Must you know?" He asked. She looked up at him and nodded. "Very well….I am a virus digimon, naturally I was born into darkness. Are kind are hated and feared, we were hunted down and killed, and eventually banished to a horrible place many years ago. There we were held prisoners by a great firewall. Years past, finally my older brother grew tired of it. I was still a mere rookie when he was a mega so I don't remember much, all I remember was a great fight, it lasted many years. In the end we won, and took are revenge on the ones who imprisoned us…then the digidestined came…" Dawn seemed confused.  
  
"Why did they hate you?" She asked.  
  
"We are virus digimon….we are evil." Myotismon said coldly. He noticed the hurt in Dawns eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be…" She whispered. He glared at her. In her heart she wondered how anyone who closed love be evil. "Love is all things good and pure, and if you truly loved me, then there is good in you, maybe in all viruses." She said. "And if you could love me couldn't you love and care for others too?" Maybe there was hope. She looked at him again; he had turned from her again. The thought made him feel weak, he didn't like it.  
  
"I am evil….I care for NO ONE!" He shouted looking at her coldly. The moment the words left his mouth he wished he could have taken them back. The look of hurt he saw in her eyes now was greater then any he had ever seen. He didn't just crush her hopes of find goodness in him, but any thought that he truly loved her. The tears trickled down her checks. He tried to correct himself but couldn't think of what to say, he didn't want to admit he made a mistake. Worse he didn't want to appear soft.  
  
"Go away…." She whispered not looking at him. She was hurt, she didn't want to admit it but she was.  
  
"Dawn…I'm.." he stared.  
  
"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!!!" She yelled turning so he could see the anger in her eyes. "You don't care about me, I knew it…"  
  
"That's not what I meant…" he said coldly.  
  
"I don't care what you meant! You want me to love you with no strings attached! You think you can just lie to me, and imprison me, and tell me that there's no hope for this world to ever be happy again and expect me to not care? You stand here and tell me you don't care about anyone or anything, yet you expect me to have pity on your kind and your past? You expect me to love you, when you don't even know what the word means! You tell me you aren't used to love yet, that you don't understand it so that makes it all right? In reality you don't want to understand, you don't want to try doing you?! You just want to have everything and do nothing for it! It doesn't work that way! You're a horrible person, you know that! So go ahead, make your excuses, it doesn't matter, because in the end not only will you make everyone else suffer but you will to. One day you'll wake up all alone, once your done, destroying and killing and hurting you'll wake up to find nothing left, you'll be truly alone, and you know what even then you probably still wont care! You'll have you power and that's all that really matter. You don't care about me, you care about fear and power. That's all you want, to stand above us all and watch us suffer so you can feel like your better, because that's all you know how to do. All you care about is yourself, you're a monster!" She said walking away from him. Myotismon was speechless, never had such words hurt him. He had been called many things and threatened in many ways, but never had such a cruel realty dawned on him. Was he truly doomed? No! She was wrong, she had to be…everything would go as he planed, and he would be happy. But now that the truth was there it was hard for it to go away. He stood there watching her, for the first time he felt vulnerable, and he didn't like it.  
  
Dawn whished he'd just leave. She just wanted to be alone, but her wish was not granted. Before she knew what was happening Myotismon had wrapped his large arms around her tightly and pulled her in close to him. His face was tightly pressed against hers as he held her.  
  
She tried to struggle but stopped as she felt something warm and wet hit her forehead. "He's crying? No it's a trick he doesn't care…" Dawn thought. She didn't move, she let him hold her.  
  
"You will never speak to me that way again…" He said coldly. "If you ever disrespect me like that again….you will be punished." He spun her around to face him, his eyes were red with tears. He didn't even know he was crying. His prided was so great that even if he had known he would have denied it. Whether he was crying or not the cold cruel look in his eyes made Dawn shiver deep inside. "I will not be belittled by the likes of you! I have been more then fare. You will do as I command, you belong to me, and you WILL obey me. You will respect me as your husband and your king!"  
  
She looked down at the floor, all traces of the person she loved seemed to vanish. All her hopes were gone. She had developed a new fear of him, the fear that he truly had no heart.  
  
He knew this. He knew he had crushed all her hopes and dreams. He didn't understand what it felt like to feel loves pain. When she had snapped at him, part of him deep inside knew she was right. But that part of him was quickly counseled and hidden away, he had once again berried all his emotions, trying to protect himself. So instead of trying to understand the truth, or the hurt it caused, he hurt her instead.  
  
As he walked out of the room leaving her alone, he tried again to tell himself he was right and she was wrong. He tried to pretend that he didn't just lose possibly the only chance he might ever have of proving his love. He pretended that everything would go the way he wanted it to. But what he couldn't do was pretend the loss of hope in her eyes was not caused by him. The way she gave in so easily, the way she looked like he had just stabbed her in the heart. He couldn't pretend that it wasn't him who hurt her.  
  
Wow getting up there. Poor Dawn, Myo still doesn't know how to love. Thing will change though when the unexpected happens. A lot of cool stuff to come in the next chapter, a wedding…and more. Please review. 


	11. The Wedding

Ok in this chap, there is mild sex scene, not graphic or anything, just some mentionings. Just read its, all good ^_^  
  
Dawn sat quietly in a large chair facing the mirror. She truly looked the part of a sad regal princess. Her long white wedding dress made her look more then beautiful. It was simple and elegant. On the back there were lots of tiny buttons going down to a long train. Her hair had been tied up, and her vale was long with lace, with pearly beads. She was lovely, truly lovely.  
  
But she didn't feel that way. No matter how much she looked into the mirror she did not recognize the quite, sad bride staring back. Dawn sighted, her eyes drifted down to the ring on her finger. It twinkled brightly reminding her this was all real, not a dream. She tried to find a place, a place that didn't remind her of where she was, but even when she closed her eyes, all she could see was Myotismon staring at her. Those cold eyes, burned into her mind, she tried to forget them but they were always there. So she stared into the mirror. She could see the clock in the reflection. The servants had told her they would come for her at six o'clock. The handles of the clock read, 5:15 and the constant ticking seemed like a count down to her sentence. Dawn sighed. Suddenly she heard a knocking at the door. She felt a large lump in her stomach quickly form. "Not yet…please not yet…" She thought in fear. To her utter shock and amazement, Ken entered the room. They just stared at each other for a moment before Dawn ran into his arms and started to sob. Ken tried to hold back the tears as he stroked her softly.  
  
"Its ok, Dawn everything will be ok…." As she looked up she could see Kari and Mimi behind Ken. In the hall she thought she say the shadow of the vampire lord but before she could be sure a Bakumon closed the door, leaving the children inside. Dawn just looked at Ken in wonder.  
  
"He captured us. We've been held here all day, till now. I not really sure why he brought us here…." He said softly.  
  
"I do…" Dawn whispered. She figured it was Myotismons attempt to make her like him, or be more comfortable…what ever it was he did it for himself not for her, she decided.  
  
"You look very nice…" Kari said softly, Mimi nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's funny I don't feel nice…" She said sitting on the large bed. The others came over and sat next to her.  
  
"So…is this his room? I expected it to be cold and black…" Mimi said looking around.  
  
"No…he gave me my own room, for when I wanted to be alone…it doesn't really make much sense, though because I have to sleep with him, and I doubt I will be able to ever choose when I want to be alone…" She said. Ken raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dawn…" He said carefully not wanting to say what he was about to tell her. It had been in his mind ever since Myotismon had given her the ring. The first thought that would come to an overprotecting brother or father, when their daughter had a boyfriend.  
  
"Um…. you are going to sleep in his bed tonight right…" He said carefully. "You know what he's going to do to you…..right?" He asked looking at the floor. Mimi and Kari face showed shock, realizing what he was saying. Dawn's look matched theirs, then returned to the miserable sad look she had been wearing for the last few hours. Only this time it was filled with fear.  
  
"I…I…I forgot…" She said softly remembering. "Oh…..oh please no…." She whispered. She hadn't even thought of it. The whole time she had been worrying just about being his wife, about being with him forever, about the marriage. The thought of what would happen that night hadn't even crossed her mind. She was still trying to prepare herself for what was happening, how could she possibly be ready for this. Kari put her arm on her shoulder, holding her in comfort. They could see the tears forming in her confused eyes. She then began to sob again, holding her stomach in fear.  
  
"I'm not ready…." She cried. "Its not fair, I'm not even ready to be married, let alone that!" Oh please no, he can't I won't let him." She cried. But all of them knew she would have no choose in the matter.  
  
"Maybe he will wait…." Mimi said trying to comfort her. "Myotismon knew she was young, could he really be that cruel. He had to know that what was happening was scary enough for her, but that. Dawn was so pure and kind, she wasn't ready for any of this, deep down she was still a child." Mimi thought.  
  
Again there was a knocking on the door. This time there was no doubt as to why someone was there. A group of Bakumon entered the room.  
  
"Its time…" They said. "You children back to the prison." They said trying to grab Ken, Mimi and Kari.  
  
"Wait!" Dawn cried. "You can't take them!"  
  
"Its Lord Myotismons orders…"  
  
"But…..um…I need them for our wedding." She said without thinking. They all looked at her confused. "Ya…I want Mimi and Kari to be my brides maids….and Ken is my cousin he has to be allowed to come…and any of my other friends that you have taken!" She said trying to sound strong. The Bakumon just looked at her confused.  
  
"Let her have what she wants…." A dark voice called out from the hall. "Prepare them and be quick about it." Although she couldn't see him, she knew his voice.  
  
Dawn stood in the hall Kari and Mimi stood on either side of her, both wearing pretty light pink dress's. They were all silent. It was a small comfort to Dawn to have them with her, and they were both glad to be with her, to help make her feel better. The Bakumon in front of them finally motioned them that it was time to being.  
  
"Well here we go.." Mimi said softly. "Don't worry, some how you will be all right, I know it." Dawn just nodded. As the guards opened the large doors to the ball room, she felt a large lump in her stomach as the light of the room flooded the dark hall. Dawn felt someone nudge her to begin walking. As she walked into the large ballroom, she could see digimon, lots of them, sitting in sets set up on the sides of the room. All of them seemed to be looking at her. The room itself was somewhat dark, but filled with candles. The room was beautiful and elegantly decorated, it cast a presence of wonder over her. As she looked in the isles she could see, Ken, Tai, and their digimon friends watching her. She then turned her head straight in front of her. There waiting patiently at the alter stood her husband to be. He stood regally casting a presence of power and fear throughout the room. He watched her with unclouded eyes, observing her ever move, every emotion, every breath. It was like he was looking into her soul. He had no smile on his face, it remanded blank. As she reached him, two guards motioned for Kari and Mimi to go off to the side as Dawn continued to walk. As she faced him, he seemed to rise high above her. Finally they stood together before the alter. Myotismon's normal blue suit was replaced by a similar one, only black. They both turned to face the priest. He had even thought to have a human priest and a digimon (an Angemon) perform the wedding, making the bond legal in both worlds. As they performed the ceremony Dawn could feel his eyes never leaving her. She however started at the floor.  
  
Finally it came to those two word that would seal her fate.  
  
She felt Myotismon kneel down next to her and left her chine up so they were face to face. He looked at her deeply.  
  
"Do you Dawn, take Lord Myotismon as your husband to have and hold for now and forever?" The priest asked. She looked over at the two priests, both seemed quite upset at what they were being forced to do. They hadn't even mentioned the part of the ceremony where they ask if anyone objects to the wedding, Myotismon's doings most likely. But Myotismon turned her head back to him, she stared deeply into his blue eyes. He reached over a servant who handed him a ring. He removed his other hand from her face and took her hand in his. At this point the priest repeated the question. Myotismon simply nodded at her, to go ahead an answer. She was very quite as the whole room was. Everyone wanted to see if the girl would give in, or refuse him. Dawn looked down at the floor and answered.  
  
"I do…." Myotismon stern lips curled into a smile. He placed the wedding band onto her trembling finger. The priest repeated the question, Myotismon did not hesitate in his answer. Dawn was handed a ring, she could barely put the ring on her new husband's finger she was trembling so hard. Finally she was able to put the ring on properly.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride…" The priest said. Myotismons smile grew as he wraped his arms around her and pulled her into him, kissing her long and passionately, and completely ignored the fact the whole digital world was watching them. Finally he let go, Dawn gasped for air, he seemed pleased that she was panting.  
  
That night there was a great feast. The food was delicious, but Dawn didn't feel much like eating, however, she ate enough so Myotismon wouldn't ask here what was wrong. After that, there was dancing, Dawn asked if she could dance, he agreed but he didn't want to dance, so he said he'd watch. However he quickly changed his mind when Tai asked her to dance.  
  
He kept looking at Dawn all night. Later during the entertainment she sat next to him, on her own thrown, but half way through the night, he asked her to come sit on his lap. The funny thing was the entertainment he had arranged was the movie they had first seen together, when they met. Dawn couldn't help but feel a little happy he remembered. After the movie, there was more dancing. Halfway though the last hours of the night, Ken and Myotismon had disappeared for a little while, when they returned, both seemed a little unhappy.  
  
Sadly it grew later and later. Myotismon became to show signs that he was ready to leave the party. Dawn was exhausted, but tried not to look it. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to do about what was going to happen that night. She decided if she could get away from Myotismon, just long enough to find a place to hide, then she would be safe for a little while. Unfortunately he watched her like a hawk. But she had a stroke of luck because a drunken digimon spilled its drink on Myotismon suit. Myotismon held the digimon aside. Dawn took this as her chance to disappear into the halls.  
  
She walked carefully through the empty halls. She knew that this part of the castle was forbidden to her. The thought of Myotismons anger if he found out she had left deliberately, scared her. She decided that maybe there was another way to not end up in his bed that night. The dark empty halls were becoming more frightening to her. She turned around and started to make her way back. It didn't take her long to realize she was lost. More then 30 minutes had past now, and Myotismon most likely had realized she was missing. Finally she collapsed in frustration. Dawn sat quietly against the wall, waiting patiently for his servants to come and find her. She tried to think of an excuse to give Myotismon when he asked what she had been doing.  
  
To Dawn's surprise as soon as she sat down, a familiar figure emerged from the shadows behind her. She nearly fell over in shook. His face was cold and emotionless as usual. Dawn stuttered to say something but couldn't come up with anything. He looked down at her quietly, they were both silent for what Dawn felt was far too long, she was starting to hope he would say something anything.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He finally said, his voice seem quite and strangely calm. She thought for sure he would be yelling at her. "You have been avoiding me all night….why?" He asked. Dawn didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to start or even if she should say anything at all. She looked at the floor.  
  
"How did you know…." She said softly, not really thinking about what she was saying as she said it. Myotismon leaned down and lifted her face to his.  
  
"How could I not…" He said, still not a sign of what he was really thinking, or what he would do next.  
  
"When did you know I went missing?" She asked. Myotismon smiled in a way it didn't relive her.  
  
"You never went missing…. I've been with you the whole time." Dawn was completely taken aback. Myotismon came in closer, she could feel his warm breath against her. He smelled so good, and looked so warm and comforting compared to the cold floor. She quickly scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. Myotismon smiled again. Dawn wondered if he knew what she was thinking. Distracted by this though she didn't even have a chance to protest as he scooped her up in his arms. He wrapped his cape and arms around her tightly, pressing her against his chest as he walked though the halls.  
  
As he walked through the halls, Dawn started to she things that were more familiar. It wasn't long before she saw the door of his room up ahead of them. She had remembered it from when she had first left for the wedding.  
  
"Aren't we going back to the party?" She protested. Myotismon looked down at her, with a stern face.  
  
"If you wanted to stay you shouldn't have left…." He said. Dawn felt a little ashamed, he was right about that. But she had left so she wouldn't have ended up here.  
  
"What about my friends?" She asked softly. Myotismon looked up ahead of them, as the guards bowed and opened the doors.  
  
"We are not to be disturbed, now matter WHAT!" He growled, making his point clear. Dawn felt goose bumps as the large doors sealed behind them. The room was somewhat different. There were candles here and there adding light to the darkness and a warm fire was burning in the fireplace. The windows were open slightly, and the breeze made the flames and curtains dance. The room had a pleasing scent to it, it looked, and felt very romantic.  
  
"Your friends, well be sent back to their prison shortly, however I have arranged for their prisons to be…comfortable….they will be treated well for now." Myotismon then put her down. Dawn looked around the room again. It seemed different, lit by candles, it was so elegant, a room fit for a king. She still expected it to be dark and cold, with stone floors and such. No, it was beautiful.  
  
Myotismon was over sitting in a large chair in front of the fire. He watched his love look around as he removed his cape, throwing it over the arm of the chair. He then unbuttoned his broach and removed his scarf. He set them neatly on the dresser. Then undid one of the buttons of his suit, allowing more of his chest to be seen. He then leaned back in the chair making himself comfortable, Dawn was still looking around and hadn't noticed he had started to undress himself.  
  
Her eye caught the open doors that let to the balcony, as if being led she walked over to it, looking outside. A warm breeze flew in from the outside. Although it was winter in her world, it was like a hot summer night here. She looked up into the sky, all she saw was darkness, below her she could see a lovely garden, more beautiful then any she had ever imagined. It was surrounded by the high walls of the castle  
  
"Dawn…" His voice called out to her. She quickly turned around, and was somewhat stunned at how handsome he looked sitting in the chair lazily, with the fire casting a soft glow on his face. His eyes twinkled at her; he smiled at her.  
  
"I have a present for you…" He said motioning her to come over to him. He reached out and stroked her hair.  
  
"Tomorrow, when you wake up and go out onto that balcony you will have sunlight, and it shell be there every morning after that, for you to enjoy whenever you want. And every night there will be stares, in its sky and the moon will cast its reflections over the pool of water." His smile grew. "It for you my love, I made it just for you, it is beautiful; you will love it, I promise." Dawn's face was in awe of what he had just said.  
  
"But…the clouds?" Was all she could say.  
  
"What you see outside now is only temporary. The garden is sealed within the castle walls, separate from the rest of the world. The sky out there will mimic the earth you love, in every way it will rain, some days, and be bright and sunny on others…"  
  
"But what about you? The light hurts you doesn't it?" She asked.  
  
"No it does not hurt me, it is a little more difficult to explain. I won't be able to walk out there during the times it is sunny, I can watch you safely from within my castle, and I can join you at night." He smiled.  
  
"But…why?" She asked confused.  
  
"Because I love you." He said his smile faded a little. He then leaned far back in the chair spreading his legs open, and taped on his left knee, motioning for her to sit on his knee. Dawn did as he wanted. He smiled at her as she pulled herself up closer to him. She felt a little uncomfortable as he stared intensely at her, for a long time, not saying a word. On his face she saw a twisted smile, like he was imaging what he would do to her. Finally he spook, his voice was soft and still demanding.  
  
"Undo my belts…." He said. She looked at him in shock, she felt the a pain in her stomach. He noticed how uncomfortable she was. He took her hand towards his belt, and with his free hand he pulled her closer to him. She carefully undid the belts, her fingers were shaking, and it took a little time to undo the heavy bucks. Myotismon sighed with pleaser. Dawn felt relieved as she realized the his suit was a one piece. However as she removed the last buckle she noticed a large lump forming in her husbands pants. She tried to pretend she hadn't noticed, but Myotismon knew she had.  
  
"Its alright…" He said softly, as he leaned in to kiss her. "Just relax…" Dawn tried to calm herself. Without warning Myotismon picked her up in his arms, as he stood up. He walked over to the large bed, and laid her down in it. He sat down next to her admiring her. He ran his hands gently over her body.  
  
"I'll let you dress yourself in your night gown, it will give you a minute to relax, while I freshen up….just relax…." He said as he gracefully walked a crossed the room, into the bathroom.  
  
Dawn panted softly, he stomach hurt with the fear and mixed emotions inside her. She breathed in and out deeply. She sat up slowly, next to her was a silken gown. It was simple in many ways, just a spaghetti strapped slip really. She undid the long wedding dress, and began to put the night gown on, her eyes always watching the room Myotismon had gone in, making sure he was not watching her. She knew it really made little difference in the end. She felt a little relived to be in the cool silky gown. Her feet ached from dancing.  
  
"Are you dressed, my love…" His voice called.  
  
"Yes…" She called back, softly hoping he won't hear her. He heart skipped a beat as he entered the room. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. His blue suit hung of his hips, reveling his pale strong chest. The long loss pants touched the ground covering his bare feet. His blue eyes sparkled as it reflected the dancing fire. His face was now unhidden from the red mask. He smiled confidently at her expression of ah. He walked over sitting net to her. She was still a little taken back, as he reached behind her undoing her hair. His smile grew as her long hair feel down around her shoulders. He stroked he gently with one hand, and laid her down with the other.  
  
Myotismon then leaned on top of her and kissed her softly. His eyes seemed kind and full of love as he looked down at her.  
  
"I've wanted this for so long…." He said pulling her against him. Myotismon gowned feeling her so close against him. He could feel his pants becoming unbearably tight, he leaned down on top of her. Dawn felt a great fear inside her as she could feel, him against her. He finally sat up. Dawn couldn't move her eyes from his proudly sprouting manhood. Myotismon smile was pleading, he wanted to be toughed more then anything. He reached down and pulled her hand to him. Dawn was breathing heavy with mixed emotions. She closed her eyes tightly, not only was she touching him, he was enormous. And it scared her. She could feel him remove his hand, but she couldn't move hers. She was paralyzed. Myotismon purred with happiness.  
  
"My love…." He cooed. "Everything will be wonderful I promise." He moved closer again, preparing himself. Dawn opened her eyes. Feeling his warm embrace. He looked at her smiling.  
  
"Are you ready my sweet?" He said unbuttoning his pants with one hand, and petting her hair with the other. Dawn felt a pain of fear.  
  
Suddenly there was a load explosion. Myotismon was thrown from the bed against the wall. His anger became fear, as he head the cry of his love. Myotismon picked himself up to see a tall lady floating above him. The small girl struggles in her arms.  
  
"Myotismon…" She called out, before her mouth was coved by the lady's hand. Myotismon jumped up preparing to attack. The dark angel digimon quickly held her claw in front of the young girls neck. Myotismon stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You know Myotismon…humans can't be reconfigured…" LadyDevimon said smiling wickedly. Myotismon's face quickly went back to anger, as he saw tears streaming down Dawns terrified eyes.  
  
"Let her go, or you will be sorry!" He threatened his eyes never leaving Dawns.  
  
"You want her?" LadyDevimon taunted. "Well then you will have to come and claim her. Lord Daemon, wants the girl….maybe if you cooperate you can have her back unharmed…but for now, she comes with me." She smiled at the helpless king.  
  
"How dare you!" Myotismon roared. "I'll crush you, and rip that sorry excuses for a evil digimon apart with my bare hands. How could such insects even think about fighting me? My power grows with every minute, I am invincible!" A overconfident Myotismon yelled, feeling his rage increase his strength. LadyDevimon just smiled.  
  
"Go ahead, increase your strength until you burst, for have you one weakness…." Myotismons heart sank. She was right, he knew it. He looked into his loves pleading eyes.  
  
"Come to the Dark Ocean, if you ever wish to see her again…oh and one more think, call it a wedding gift…" She teased. Before Myotismon could do anything the evil digimon throw a small orb at him. It exploded in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared they were gone. Myotismon jumped up but feel down again, as his skin began to burn with pain. He screamed in agony as her felt his body change, back into the monstrous form of MaloMyotismon.  
  
****Ok what did u think? I was really afraid about writing this one, because I don't normally write stuff like that. I know it wasn't much but still. Anyways PLEASE review, especially for this chap, because I really want to know what you thought of this one. There is a new pic up on my web page, of Dawn in her wedding dress, sitting in Myo's lap. 


	12. The dark ocean

MaloMyotismon passed back and forth, in the large thrown room. A few Bakumon entered the room quietly.  
  
"WELL?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm afraid we've looked everywhere, there not here in the digital world…." One started.  
  
"FOOL! I know that! Tell me, have you found away into the dark ocean?" He roared. The Bakumon hesitated.  
  
"Well yes……we sent all your force's like you asked, but…"  
  
"They were deleted…." MaloMyotismon said thinking. "Of course they were. They had only been here a day, they were no real arm, they weren't ready…." He thought.  
  
"I will have to go myself…" He said sitting down.  
  
"But majesty, we have analyzed what was in that orb, its draining you power, in a few days…"  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" He snapped. Just a few hours ago, his power was growing like mad, and now it seemed to be disappearing twice as fast. It had been as he had feared, when he saved Dawn from Daemon before, he remembered the look Daemon had given him. Daemon knew, he knew at that moment, who he was, and he knew his weakness even before he knew it. All Daemon had to do was wait, for his most vulnerable moment. MaloMyotismon felt like a fool, he had completely forgot about Daemon, now he was paying for it. Soon he would resume his normal powers, he would be at the same strength he had when he first became MaloMyotismon, and he knew although he hated to admit it that would not be enough.  
  
"Bring me the children…." He hissed. His servant looked a little confused, but did as he said. He knew he was going to hate this.  
  
"YOU IDDIOT!!!!!" Ken screamed, as Mimi and Kari held Ken and Tai back "It wasn't bad enough you kidnapped her, and forced her to marry you, you had to go ahead, and let that creep take her!!!! I'LL KILL YOU DANM IT!!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!!" Ken screamed.  
  
"Let go, Kari! Your going to get it fang face!!!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Guy's calm down, come to your sense's you can't hurt him!"  
  
"SILENC!!!!!" MaloMyotismon boomed. The group shut up, and stared at the evil digimon. "Do you think I wanted this? I care for Dawn too…" He said frustrated.  
  
"Ya well you have a funny way of showing it…." Tai glared.  
  
"Never mind I shouldn't have called you, send them back I'll deal with this myself…" MaloMyotismon said turning his head.  
  
"Wait!" Kari said. "I believe you…." She shouted. Everyone in the room gave her a look of shook. "I believe you care for Dawn, so do we, and if you want our help you have it." She said boldly. MaloMyoitsmon just stared.  
  
"What makes you think I wanted your help…." He said dryly.  
  
"Then why did you call us…." Kari said calling his bluff.  
  
"Fine…….we must leave right away then, I will have you partners freed, but if you try anything….well lets just say I've located the rest of your group, all I have to do it say the word…." He said reaching out his claw and grabbing a Bakumon, in less then a second its data exploded, as disintegrated.  
  
"Great…" Kari thought. But she knew although she really didn't believe MaloMyotismon was capable of feelings, they had to play his way to get Dawn back, and then they would deal with him once and for all.  
  
Dawn opened her eyes, slowly. Still half asleep she called for the first person that came to her mind.  
  
"Myotismon……" She called out.  
  
"I'm afraid your husband, the soft pathetic fool, is not here." Dawn looked up, in front of her sat a figure that sent a chill down her back.  
  
"Ah so you do remember me…." Daemon was smiling under his cloche. He loved the fear in her eyes. The vampire may have been stupid to fall in love especially with a young human, however he did have taste. She was very lovely, her pale skin and curly white hair, and blood red eyes. Very lovely, but the fear….that was the best, so small and weak, so easy to use and manipulate.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" She tried to sound brave but it came out as more of a whisper. "Myotismon will crush you if you…."  
  
"SILANCE!!" He yelled, shutting her up. "At this very moment, the great vampire lord is growing weaker and weaker. Soon he will be at his original strength, we would be equal in power, however, if he sees I have you….well lets just say if he ever wants to see you again, he'll surrender his kingdom and any power he has left."  
  
"And what if he doesn't" Dawn asked  
  
"Well that's too bad for you my dear…I must await the arrival of Myotismon, I will summon you when I need you. Send the girl to the dungeon!" He ordered, Dawn recognized the tall black witch that grabbed her earlier. She tried to get away but LadyDevimon was too quick.  
  
"I don't know what he sees in you child….but I know what I'll see when I'm done with you. Just between you and me, don't think that after your lover boy surrenders that everything will be happily ever after, in fact, I have been given an order to help cause a little accident…" She smiled evilly as she walked down towards the dungeon. Suddenly dawn was thrown into a cell.  
  
"Yes an accident, your dear MaloMyotismon will come here and give everything to save you, he will then give up all his power, but knowing him, he'll try to do something stupid to get his power back and save you at the same time, when he does, I will make his attack hit you….he will kill you. Just imagine, the pain it will cause him, we don't have to kill him, he will spend his eternity suffering!" She laughed as she slammed the door.  
  
No! Dawn thought as she fell under the darkness of the cell. She sat quietly for what seemed like hours, just thinking about things. About what almost happened last night, part of her wished it had, she wanted to be in Myotismons arms more then anything. In fact it wasn't just because she wanted be saved, she really wanted to be with Myotismon. She told herself that if she ever got out of here she would never try to hide what she felt for him ever again. No matter how much he scared her, or the things he might do, she just wanted to be with him, the thought of what they were going to do to him broke her heart. They were going to kill her, and make it look like it was his fault, and then….what about here friends, what would Daemon do to them.  
  
She had to get out of there, and save her friends, and her husband. She smiled for a moment, she called him her husband, and she liked it. She reached into her hair, and pulled out a hair clip. She moved over to the door, and looked carefully to see if she was alone. No one, she reached around the bars and began to fiddle with the lock. This was going to take a while.  
  
"Its so cold…..its been so long since I've been here…" Kari said softly. They were in a dark jungle, everything was black. The four children shivered. MaloMyotismon just smiled.  
  
"It so good…." He purred. The group looked a little confused. "My power, is growing again, its slow but I can feel it coming back to me. Daemon didn't take into account I feed off the darkness, and this who place is nothing but…"  
  
Great! Tai thought, Daemon does us all a favor and makes MaloMyotismon weak; even better, he gives us a chance to get ride of both MaloMyotismon, and himself. Then he brings the creep here, a place that's nothing but a power buffet for MaloMyotismon. We've got to find Dawn fast, and get out of here, before he gets stronger then he was before.  
  
"Tai…" Augemon whispered. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him…" Tai smiled.  
  
"Just pay attention to what's going on here too. Kari, you told me stories of this place but…." Tai started.  
  
"But the stories fail in comparison to the real thing…" Mimi said finishing his sentence. "Be careful Palmon."  
  
"I hate it here…" Ken said softly. "The only reason I came back was for Dawn, c'mon lets start looking for her."  
  
"This way…" MaloMyotismon ordered.  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Gatomon yelled. "Ken and Kari are the only one's who have been here before, why do you think you know where your going?" He glared down at his former servant. How he still hated her, her betrayal, her eyes…everything.  
  
"Because I'm as big enough to see over these trees and I can see, what should be Daemons castle…." He hissed. With that he turned and stomped towards the castle.  
  
"And what do you think your going to do? Your right, you are so tall, that they will see you soon enough, are you just going to walk into there trap?" Mimi said running after him.  
  
"I'm going to save Dawn….Daemon already knows were here, why hide." He said determined to find his love.  
  
"Great so we are just barging off with no plan…" Gatomon said annoyed. Just like him to put everyone a risk for something he wanted.  
  
Dawn ran full throttle threw the beach and into the woods. She made it, as long as she stayed hidden she'd be fine.  
  
"Daemon the girl has escaped…" LadyDevimon said, afraid of what he would do to her.  
  
"I know my dear I know. The plan has changed. He brought four of those brats, the one of light, whom I know you hate, the young boy, and two of the originals. That one champion, two ultimate, one has the potential to go mega, MaloMyotismon and the destroyer of many virus digimon WarGreymon. Let the girl go to them, if the digimon have more children to protect it gives us an advance." He said.  
  
"But what if they leave when the find her?" She asked.  
  
"If I know MaloMyotismon, and I do, he'll make sure that I suffer for taking her. He is too suborn to go back, and make himself stronger before trying to delete me. He will pay for his mistakes, and what he did to me all those years ago….I have plans for him, he will suffer! But lets let him think he's won…"  
  
The group walked through the woods. The trees had become higher and now MaloMyotismon could not see where he was leading them, although her refused to admit it.  
  
"That's it lets split up…" Ken said frustrated.  
  
"We are not splitting up…" The vampire hissed, he was now more frustrated then ever. The group started to ague, it was Wormmon who noticed.  
  
"Um…guys…."  
  
"Hang on Wormmon.." Ken said ignoring him  
  
"But Ken…"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Ken…" A soft voice whispered. As he turned around he felt the warm arms of his cousin.  
  
"Dawn! You ok, I was so worried." Ken shouted. MaloMyotismon watched the group quietly, he watched Dawn great and hug everyone of her friends. Part of him longed for her to turn to him, to look at him. The other part dreaded it, he didn't want to see the sad look on her face when she saw him, and how ugly he was. Finally their eyes met, he felt himself get hot, with the fear of what she would do, or wouldn't do.  
  
Suddenly before anything could happen there was a great quake in the group. The group was split apart in seconds as the Dark Ocean was separated into different sections.  
  
"What was that?" Dawn whispered, she had been knocked out for a few hours, but remembered everything.  
  
"They separated us….." MaloMyotismon whispered. Dawn stood up and whipped the dirt off her gown. She noticed it was now very dark, and the world was in floating peaces.  
  
"Now what…" She asked looking out at the crumbled world.  
  
"They're playing with us. Daemon is just toying with us, it will be a while before they attack, my sweet. And when they do, I'll protect you. Dawn turned around to see the large digimon sitting under the protection of a small cave. She walked over slowly, just looking at him.  
  
He watched her carefully, a little nerves. Was she going to run from him, or yell at him. He wanted more then anything to touch her, to be close to her. To his surprise, Dawn pulled herself up into his lap. He moved himself back a little, leaning against the rocks. He felt his breath getting a little heavy. Dawn then motioned for him to lean down closer. He felt a toothy grin on his face, as he leaned in closer, feeling himself getting hotter. She reached up and stroked his cheek softly. His smile grew as he just enjoyed her touch, as he purred with happiness. They were both silent as she did this for a while, then she spoke.  
  
"Does it come off?"  
  
"What?" He asked a little confuse, and sad she was no longer stroking him. Dawn ran her fingers slowly over his armored chest. He smiled again.  
  
"The armor does it come off?" He was shocked with what he was hearing, he told himself that he was just getting exited. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.  
  
"If you want it to…" He said a little hopeful. She smiled and stood up on his leg and kissed him. She pulled herself into him, and it seemed like forever, but then she pulled away. He was speechless.  
  
"My Hero….." She whispered playfully. He could describe how those two words made him feel. "I want you to take it off…." She said a little nervous. He was speechless. "I know a lot is happening, but…I just want to be with you….before it's to late. It's late and I'm tired, and I want to be yours tonight, my powerful king." She said inflating his ego, playfully. He leaned in and kissed her, as he directed her towards the latches of his armor. He felt himself ach as his powerful armor hit the ground with a thud. It surprised her a little that he had normal arms underneath those have things he wore. He pulled her against him tighter, wrapping his tale around her back pulling them even closer. With on hand he cleared away the dirt on the ground and using his powers, he laid her down on a warm blanket. With on wave, the darkness was lit up by three candles. She felt warm and happy, as the large digimon lay down on top of her, being careful not to put too much of his weight on her. He leaned in kissing her again, then suddenly stopped.  
  
"But…..I'm ugly…" He said. Dawn smiled wrapping her arms around him as she whispered seductively, "Your big…strong….and sooo handsome." He voice changed, showing him how afraid she really was. "You'll be careful right?" He smiled at her.  
  
"My pet….nothing has pleased me more, then how I feel right now." He pulled in close to her, she could feel him. He sighed as she brushed her foot against it.  
  
"All you have tell me, and I'll stop…." He whispered, Dawn jumped a little as she felt him begin. She couldn't speck, as she felt so much of him within her. He lined in and kissed her.  
  
"Just relax…" He smiled. 


	13. The Choice

Dawn yawned. Her mind was telling her to wake up, but her body wanted to sleep. She felt so warm and comfortable, as the warm body lay on top of here, sheltering her from any danger. As she tried to open her eyes she felt something warm against her lips. Dawn moaned softly as she returned the kiss. Her red eyes opened and greeted the monster with a warm smile. He returned the smile, displaying his rows of sharp white teeth, then leaned in to kiss her again. He smiled inside as he allowed her to feel his teeth with her tough, and relished the feeling of her fingers stroking his cheek. He whished for the entire world that nothing would stop this moment. That after he destroyed Daemon, he and Dawn would be this way still.  
  
But he knew otherwise. He was no fool, although she loved him, and he knew it, that was only for the time being. He had watched her, been with her and began to know her enough to know, she would not choose him, over her friends, family, or the people of earth. She had been afraid and believed she might never see him again when they were together. She didn't hide her feelings last night. He knew she was scared, he could feel her trembling as he took her, and it just made him want more. He knew every thought going through her mind, especially last night. He could see all her hopes, her dreams her fears. He could see her hope for the earth to be as it was, for his rain to fall. Her fears to lose him, and her fears to be his. He could feel, the love for two others. The two who still made him mad with jealousy and anger. The two he feared she would turn to once he returned, once he was in control again. He felt her fear, so many fears, so may confused thoughts, she longing to do what was right.  
  
It all made him feel strange. He had never cared for anything but power. He wanted to rule over all, to have every creature cower before him. He wished to block out the sun with his very shadow. He would think nothing of draining every creature on the planet to fulfill his longing to grow stronger. It was like a drug, when he first felt it, the feeling of power when he drained his first victim of their life, the power was so great, and he couldn't stand it. He wanted more no matter how bad he felt afterwards, after all he was only a rookie then. And he cried the whole night as he lay by his victim. He might have stopped at that; he didn't need to kill to live there be other ways. But no, it was before he killed his first. It was what the vaccines did to him, his family. He hated them for it, so he killed them. It was amazing a rookie could kill a champion so easily. It wasn't just any champion, it was a Gatomon. Poor little Gatomon, it wasn't her eyes he hated…no it was the eyes of the one he killed. Inside his old pet was the memory, in her eyes, every time he beat her, his slave, he remembered the time he first killed her, so long ago. She didn't remember but he did. Becoming stronger had seemed like the only thing that pleased him, his destiny to feel the world with the darkness in his heart, the darkness he hide away.  
  
It wasn't so much that he felt guilty for all that he had killed or tortured. All the digimon he killed would live again, they weren't gone and he didn't care even if they were. It was that he had always been empty, he had never felt love, and so he didn't know how to love. Now he had found his love, he could feel love. He didn't understand it but he was starting too. Last night, he could see what life was like through Dawn's eyes. It was beautiful to her, there was so much he never knew, and it surprised him, how much her feelings were beginning to matter to him.  
  
Now as the got up, he felt he drift away from him. Her thoughts were elsewhere, and he knew every one of them. Being with her, he had seen for the first time, what life could be like, and what he never had or wanted. He had been left wondering, what was life. Would spending an eternity seeking power make him happy? I hadn't so far, yet last night he was happy. She loved him, and it made him happy, really happy, was that all he needed? He didn't know for the first time ever he was questioning the need for power, and the longing to cause pain.  
  
He held he close to him in his arms as he made his way towards the dark castle. They were both quite.  
  
"Don't worry my sweet, I gained much power joining the night, I well defeat Daemon easily." He said reassuringly. Dawn said nothing, just nodded a little. He knew something was wrong he could feel it; he could feel her attempting to hide her thoughts from him.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong my pet…" He whispered she looked at him with her red eyes, they were full of tears. He stopped, and set her down kneeling closer to her. He suddenly realizes he was blocked out, and he was quickly felled with fear, he had don something wrong.  
  
"Dawn……." She turned away from him. "Dawn….….what did I do? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I.."  
  
"Its not you…" She said interrupting him, her eyes on the ground. "Its……what about the others."  
  
"We will find them too…" He said trying to comfort her.  
  
"That's not what I mean….after this….when we go back…I can't do this. I can't choose you." She said looking up at him.  
  
"Why not?" His voice was cold again, and he glared at her. Dawn suddenly wish to be as far away from him as possible. As much as she had come to terms that she was in love with him the whole time, "regardless her feeling for Tai or Oikawa" but she also knew he was evil. He killed and tortured many, for the fun. He almost took over earth once before, and would have eaten all the humans in Odiba, he was in every way a monster, he was horrible. Worse he didn't even seem to care, and she found it hard to believe how someone could love one person yet nothing else. What was worse, what did he love more, power or her? Which would he pick when the time came?  
  
"Dawn this is not the time for this, we shell discuses this matter…."  
  
"Oh are the love birds fighting?" MaloMyotismon spun around facing the dark lady. "Oh don't mind me, please after all, it nothing I haven't seen….and you little girl, how do you do it without vomiting?" Dawn felt herself being pulled closer to her husband.  
  
"What?" She asked hypnotized by her deep red eyes.  
  
"How can you kiss him…." MaloMyotismon glared at the witch, she just smiled. "I mean maybe he was good looking once, even strong, hell there was once a time I would have let him taken me…" She said liking her lips. "But just look at you now….not only are you the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, but your all bent out of shape over that weak little human. Maybe that's what it is…" LadyDevimon jumped flew down closer to Dawn; MaloMyotismon pulled her against him tightly, and glared his fangs warning her to stay away.  
  
"Is that what it little girl, do you think he'll change for you? Do you believe that?" She said circling. "We know otherwise don't we big boy…" He growled at her. "We know that as soon as you kill Daemon you will take her and lock her up in your dark castle. Sure you'll be nice to her for a while, let her little friends live, maybe even visit her, but once you think she yours….well that's when it stops. Take it from me cutie, last night might have been your choose, and he might have went easy on you last night…" Dawn blushed. "But just wait, he's not nice and we all know it. He'll get tired of the nice act and when he does….he wont be so easy. And lets not forget your little friend, when he started this whole thing it was because he wanted revenge….he'll get it, do you really think he will choose you over his plans. You belong to him now girly, and he can do what ever he wants to you…"  
  
"Silence you witch!" MaloMyotismon showed, felled with a mix of anger and to his surprise guilty, for hearing the truth.  
  
"Oh that's rich coming from you…" A deep voice hissed from behind him. Daemon smiled was hidden by his cloak. "And we both know its true Myotismon….however, maybe you stupid little human toy believes you still. In which case, I have a little demonstration…" Daemon waved his hand Dawns eye nearly feel out of her head, Ken, Tai, Mimi, Kari were tired up helpless, and there digimon reduced to baby's.  
  
"Ken!" Dawn cried running towards them. She was quickly stopped, by the vampire digimon. "Let me go!!!" she shouted trying to break free.  
  
"Stay still!" He boomed. "And Daemon, just what do you think your doing…"  
  
"Tell me Dawn, you love your friends don't you…" Daemon said. Dawn nodded. "And you would do anything to protect them right?" Again the girl nodded, as her husband boiled inside wondering what his enemy was getting at.  
  
"Do you love MaloMyotismon?" Daemon asked enjoying the enraged look on the vampires face. Dawn just stood there stunted. "Tell me, do you love him?"  
  
"Yes…" Dawn said softer then what she had wanted.  
  
"And I bet if he were in trouble, you would want to protect him right." Again the girl nodded. And when it comes down to it you would do anything if you knew it was important to him, if you knew how much he wanted it…"  
  
"Yes!" Dawn said firmly, and it was true, they all knew it.  
  
"And I bet you believe he loves you and would do anything to protect you right?"  
  
"Of course I love her!" The evil lord roared.  
  
"I wasn't asking you!"  
  
"He came to save me didn't he?" Dawn said not taking her eyes off Ken and her friends.  
  
"He did…Daemon said calmly, so I guess there so doubt he loved you, but just because he loves you doesn't mean much.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawn asked confused.  
  
"Well dear, you would do anything for him right, and I bet even regardless of whether you knew how much it meant to him or not. I believe you would child, you have a good heart, and it makes me sick. Your husband on the other hand…" Daemon said slyly. "Well let just say he knows what the most importuned thing in the world to you is. But one must wonder, if given to choose what would he choose?" Dawn was confused now.  
  
"Let find out, shell we." Daemon spoke wickedly. "Your friends here, I have little use for them, and frankly couldn't care less whether they live or die. However, you care, he knows you care, so what will you do MaloMyotismon." They evil vampire growled with anger, before he knew it they were surrounded by Daemons army. He was trapped.  
  
"I will give you a choose, here and now, vampire. If you surrender your kingdom and power to me, I will spare all of them, the girl, her friends, and leave you here in the dark ocean forever. You understand I just can't let you leave her after are deal because I know you far too well, you would come after me. So you can choose to save the ones your love loves…or…." Daemon snapped his fingers, a great pool of darkness appeared in the sand, and the children were lifted over it. Dawn eyes were full of tears.  
  
"No please, Daemon don't I'll do anything!" She cried. Daemon smiled.  
  
"I know, but will he?" 


	14. My Hero

?" Dawn watery eyes turned to her love. He looked down at the ground snarling.  
  
"Please…." She whispered. He said nothing, as she became dispread, as Daemon lowered them closer to the dark pool. They were awake now squirming, screaming inside. "Please, do this for me…we can stay here together, forever, I'll do anything for you, I'll be you devoted slave…." Still nothing. "Please…" She said tears streaming down her cheeks, as she wrapped her arms around one of his large claws. " I love you….I need you to do this for me…." The tears were dripping on his armor and although they could not truly touch him, he could feel every one like they were burning into his very being.  
  
"Please do this for me…..please…." She could no longer talk only hold him tightly trembling. She felt his other claw reach down and stroke her hair softly.  
  
"I can beat him, you know…." He said softly, she looked up into his golden glowing eyes confused. "He's doing this because his first plan failed, because I am once again him equal if not his better by far. I can destroy him…and we can go home…."  
  
"What…" Her voice was a whisper. His face became very firm.  
  
"I have worked my life towards this, and I came her to rescue you my love, that is done, all that is left if for me to kill my enemy…..that is all. He showed no physical expression that described how he felt as he watched her heart break.  
  
"No….please….." She whispered her voice trembling with fear and disbelief. He raised himself to his full height and addressed Daemon.  
  
"I will not surrender my kingdom, or my power, kill them if you must, my word is final!" He said his voice emotionless. He felt Dawn pull away from him; he couldn't find the will to draw her back. She stared at him dumfounded, and still in disbelief. She walked backwards in shock, unaware of the drawing digimon behind her.  
  
"No…..how could you……why……"  
  
"You see young one, he may love you, but at what cost. One must wonder if he can so easily dismiss what matter most to you, how easily he can dismiss you if it suited him. No I believe it is safe to say, he loves you on his own terms child. Kill them." Daemon pointed at the helpless children.  
  
"No!" She screamed, running toward her friends.  
  
"Dawn get back here!" MaloMyotismon roared, but it was two late, the devil woman grabbed her. "Dawn!!" He screamed. Daemon raised his hand stopping the lowing children.  
  
"Well…look what I have….tell me would you give her up as easily as her dreams?" Daemon teased.  
  
"Don't you touch her…" MaloMyotismon threatened.  
  
"I don't intend to harm her at all in fact, maybe its time she had the power. MaloMyotismon's eyes grew wide. "I would like nothing more then to see you suffer, and now you shell.  
  
"Bring the girl closer." LadyDevimon dropped Dawn at Daemon's feet. "Now up until a few minutes ago this might have been very hard for you but I doubt it will now.  
  
"I am going to let you live Dawn, because you have don something I could never do, you have broken this once feared and powerful digimon. So I am going to give you a choose, from which you MUST choose." Suddenly MaloMyotismon was now being closed in on by Daemons army. "You get to choose who lives. Your husband, or your friends, I give you the power to save them. Daemon smiled in satisfaction as he watched the tormented digimon, who knew he was about to be turned away.  
  
"I can save them…." Dawn whispered looking at her friends. Daemon smiled in trump.  
  
"NO!" Dawn turned hissing at him. Everyone was silent. "You see I'm not like you….or you…" She said turning to the shocked MaloMyotismon. I love them both, and I won't let you torturer us anymore, after all, you'd kill us all in the end anyways. I'm tired of these mind games, and you may have been able to trick him, but not me…." Daemon growled. Without warning he slapped her across the face sending her flying to the sand next to the pit.  
  
"You dare to speck to me like that! Very well you shell die!"  
  
"Crimson mist!!!!" Daemon fell over and when the red fog cleared, he was face to face with MaloMyotismon, his army deleted from the powerful blast. His spell disappeared and the children fell harmlessly into the sand, as Dawn scrambled to free them.  
  
"You fool, you should have never left that pathetic humans body, you were safer there!" Daemon growled as the two large digimon fought.  
  
"You should have know better to mess with me, Daemon!" he roared back.  
  
"Have you forgotten, even if you kill me, your life is still over, that little girl of yours, she will never love you again." With that Daemon through him to the ground and prepared to finish him.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh" Daemon screamed, pulling back his hands in pain.  
  
"Kari…..why?" Mimi asked confused to why the child of light would allow her partner to protect such a monster.  
  
"I did that for Dawn…." Kari said smiling.  
  
"Yes I guess someone has to protect the creep for now, we need him to beat Daemon." Tai said watching the two demons fight, with Angewomons help. "Ken use you d terminal to tell the others what's happening, only one of them is going to live and as soon as he goes down, we take out the other one…"  
  
"but Tai…" Kari stammered.  
  
"No buts, if MaloMyotismon wins we have to destroy him! He's already made his intentions clear for both us, and our homes. If he wins this nothing will change, he will destroy everything we love and you know it. He made it clear to us, his power meant more then his so called true loves feelings, more then us and Dawn. It ends now!" Tai said firmly.  
  
"He's given us no choose Dawn, Tai is right, he has to be stopped. He may love you, but at what cost…" Ken said softly as he pulled the d terminal from his pocket.  
  
"We can't let the rest of the world suffer just because he has a crush, his only feelings are for you and he already made it clear just how much you're feeling mean to him. As hard as this is Dawn, Daemon was right, it's only a matter of time before he is just the same if not worse then what he was before." Mimi said putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.  
  
Dawn's vision was blurred as she watched the two monsters fighting; Angewomon had been batted into the ground by MaloMyotismon after she saved him. He had mumbled something about, not needing a traitors help, and he'd deal with her later. Now she had shot on last powerful blast at LadyDevimon before falling to the ground as Salamon. Just Daemon and MaloMyotismon remained.  
  
Dawn felt in her heart, they were right, after all if he couldn't make the ultimate sacrifice for her, what meant he would sacrifice anything for her. She stood there as if in a daze. Her nightgown clung off her pale shivering skin, her feet were dirty from walking, and she has scares and bumps on her body. She held her stomach protectively, she could still feel him from last night, and now that feeling was making her sick. She knew they were right, but that didn't mean she wanted it to be so. "How powerful is love really, if it can't even save the one you love. I can't sacrifice the world for him, its selfish of me……but I don't want him to die. I don't want anyone to die….I'm so scared, its not fair…" She thought tears streaming down her face.  
  
MaloMyotismon, suddenly moaned with pleaser. "My love…your making me stronger…your fear, you pain…." He whispred in both pleaser and disgust that his love was hurting and he was enjoying it. He also knew he was causing it, and as his body began to grow again, he felt the power tormenting him, hurting him. He could feel the incredible power of the pain he caused, the first time, he ever wished to stop growing stronger, even if for a split second because as soon as Daemon realized what was happening, he shot a powerful blast right at him. MaloMyotismon hit the ground with a load thud, causing some of the ground around them to shake. Although he was nowhere near the height he was before, he had grown enough to cast his shadow over Daemon, sadly Daemon was winning. This left Tai and the others wondering just who did they want to win.  
  
MaloMyotismon lay on his back, his power was still growing, but it was casing him more pain then pleasure, and he couldn't figure out if it was mental of physical.  
  
"Well, well well, how does it feel, draining her of her life." Daemon taunted. "I would have thought by now you also realized ware you power is coming from. There reason you're in so much pain is because before you cared nothing for your victims so you never noticed that you were draining their life from them. Where did you think all that power comes from, not just pain and suffering alone they only help the victim become vulnerable enough for you to take there life. You are killing her now, and there is little you can do to stop it, you love it too much to give it up, and hate it too…power Myotismon….just look at her wasting away for you…"  
  
"No…." He moaned it was true, he could see it. No one else could but he could, he could see the black fog pouring out form her into him. He had never fed off of just one before, so he had never drained enough to cause this. But now when it was her and her alone, she wouldn't last much longer if he didn't win this fight. He had to stop his body from building itself up, from protecting itself like it had done, and saved him so many times before. "RAAAaaaaaaaa" He screamed. With one might swipe he smashed Daemon into the ground.  
  
"Screaming Darkness!!!" The black deadly finishing attack was shot out from him, with all the strength he had, and hit straight on. As the dust cleared, he smiled seeing that Daemon was trying to stop his body from evaporating, but it had already begun. He had won.  
  
"Get ready…." Tai whispered as there digimon prepared to digivolve.  
  
"You think you've won Myotismon!" Daemon screamed. "Never!!!!!!!!" With every part of his little power he prepared one last deadly blast. "DIE HUMAN BRAT!!!! WHAAHAHAHAhahahhaha"  
  
It all happened so fast, that when the dust settling, Dawn stood trembling in shock, un able to move. In front of her the fallen vampire king. His shiny armor was covered in dirt, blood, and blown apart as he lay on the ground a dark fog evaporating from him, as his body shrunk back down to his normal mega size. Before they could stop her, she was next to him her arm wrapped tightly around him.  
  
"He saved her…." Ken whispered, they were all in awe.  
  
"No….why….you saved me why???" She whispered holding him tightly. He opened his eyes slowly his breathing was heavy.  
  
"I……." He choked out barley able to breath let alone talk. "I'm sorry my love…." His voice was less then a whisper she could barley hear him. "I'm sorry I failed you…..I'm sorry I couldn't change……..I'm sorry power meant more to me then the most loved things in you life…..I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be, and that I purposely broke your heart…." Tears where falling down his eyes, making it hard for him to see her. If he could have he would have seen her crying too. "I'm sorry……I am what I am…….I'm a monster Dawn…..and I couldn't change that……but….." He tired to bring her closer to him, unaware his body was deleting. "But…..but it never meant…..I didn't love you…..I'm sorry I disappointed you…….I'm sorry I could only save you…." He whispered. Dawn stroked his cheeks softly and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love you…." She whispered holding him tighter. He opened his golden eyes one last time.  
  
"for everything I couldn't do………..I'm glad…….that I can die………….knowing………I choose you………." He whispered.  
  
"Dawn screamed as his body burst into many pieces. "Nooooooooooo" She cried softly, as the others watched. All that remained was the crimson mask she berried in her chest as she cried.  
  
  
  
The grass swayed back and forth tickling her bare skin. It was summer in both the digital world and Japan, a good3 to 4 months after the death of MaloMyotismon. Both the earth and the digital world were still recovering, but things had never looked so bright. The sun was hot on her skin and the air was sweet. She sat quietly, kneeled next to a pile of stones under the shade of a tree. After Myotismons castle was destroyed, everything had been taken, everything but those few stone, which Dawn had set up as a grave. In her lap were a small group roses, black ones. Ones she knew he would like, there was on red one, deep crimson, like blood, the one she bought to represent her love. After all in human fashion red roses are the roses of love, and she wanted him to know she loved him.  
  
She lay them down on top of the stones. Then in front of them she placed a crimson mask. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He was my hero…." She whispered. "He was a monster and a killer, which nothing matter too. He didn't understand love or anything about kindness or guilt, or the value of live. He did many horrible things that most will never forgive him for. He was given the chance to change but in the end I was the only one he would save…..and he's my hero." She whispered.  
  
"And he deserves to be. He did what was right in the end." Oikawa said softly. She smiled up at him. "You know digimon never really die…maybe his new life will let him become what he couldn't before. And some day, when he is ready, you will find him."  
  
"I will won't I?" She said smiling. "I've kept this for fare to long." She said stroking the mask. "Its time I leave it her for him to find." She bent down and kissed the mask, squeezing the two rings the hung on the golden chain around her neck tightly. "Until we met again my hero, my heart is always yours."  
  
The two walked hand in hand, Dawn glanced back once and smiled at the red mask. "Until we meet again my love…." The dark shadow whispered as it watched them disappear back to the real world. "Until we meet again…."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The End!!!!  
  
Well what did you think of my very first fanfic? You had better review or else! Also I might do a sequel so tell me what you think of that! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


End file.
